The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo fi...cont. inside
1. Chapter 1: Plane Crash

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Hey, this is Atomic Kokoro talking to you! Before you read, I wanna clear some things up. One is the whole plane ordeal. Yes, I know Blue Dragon takes place in a Medieval Age sort of timeline, but they had flying fortruces (pardon my spelling) and guns and such, so I'd figure they would have plane-like transportation.

Second are the characters I chose for the story. Why Jiro and Andropov? Why not Shu or Marumaro, or even Kluke? Well, Jiro and Andropov remind me of Trunks and Goten. But that's not the only reason. The way they... let's say, "connected" in Blue Dragon Season One (they never spoke in Season Two) was limited and rare, and, when they did speak, they would be arguing and yelling and fighting. I was just thinking about how those two need to have an adventure together because they're just too darn funny to not have an adventure together.

And, a little history on the plot of this story. It orginally started off as Jiro, Reno (2003 Astro Boy), and Gohan (Passed Cell Games, Dragonball Z) somehow ending up on the same plane, then finding their way to Rapture and having the whole adventure thing. Then I added Kluke and Andropov, then I took out Kluke and had the boys have this big adventure through video game land (going into Bioshock, Parasite Eve 2, F.E.A.R, and a whole bunch of other horror roleplaying/first person shooters video games) then I took out Reno and Gohan and ended up with Jiro and Andropov. I also wanted to see Jiro and Andropov use PLASMIDS instead of SHADOWS just to challange them and my imagination.

Please to expect the Video Game Land one. That actually isn't a bad idea.

Anyways. Enough blabber. On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Plane Crash**

**"Are you a hundred percent sure?"** Jiro asked. Andropov rolled his eyes.

"How many times have you asked me that?" He muttered before raising his voice for Jiro to hear it. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jiro loaded his bag onto the conveyer belt and watched it disappear into the cube tunnel. "It doesn't hurt to double check."

Andropov growled. "It will next time you ask me that again!"

Jiro put his hands up in defense and continued putting bags on the conveyer belt. "Britian. Seems a little far for a Reunion." Andropov placed his bag on the belt as well.

"Well, you know how Kluke and Bouquet are about faraway places and making things perfect and elegant and fancy and all."

Jiro leaned back and smiled at his buddy. "You sound like your complaining." He chuckled. Andropov glanced at Jiro sharply, his blue eyes adding an icey effect, but the effect was peneltied by a smirk spread on his lips.

"I? Complaining? About girls?" He gasped. "You must be sadly mistaken. I don't complain about girls, let alone even speak about them."

Jiro snapped his fingers and placed the hand on his hip. "Then you might wanna learn how to lie."

"I would lie? Never." Andropov combed his fingers through his blue hair and tugged harshly on the end of his bangs to make them flip up, only for the baby blue strands to rest back in place again. "Only twist my sentances to make the truth sound different."

Jiro pat Andropov on the shoulder and turned his head sharply to force the brown-grey hair from his teal eyes. "And that, my friend, is a lie." Andropov watched Jiro slip past the security guards, blinking in confusion.

...

**"All aboard the Britian Flight 152."** A woman called over the P.A system. "The Britain Flight 152 will be leaving in approxametly five minutes."

Andropov stared at the window. Beside him was Jiro, no doubtly. It was still light out, so Andropov had no understanding for how Jiro could sleep.

Andropov looked over Jiro's chest to see a small girl kicking her feet against the back of an empty seat. Sitting beside her was an older woman, obviously her mom he could tell by resemblance. The little girl caught Andropov staring at her... and she smiled and pointed at him.

"Look, mommy!" The little girl beamed. "It's a blue haired Angel!"

Andropov grasped the end of some hair that stood up on end like it was made of electricity and pulled it down so he could see it color. Surely enough, it was a light blue that matched his icey blue eyes.

He turned back to see the mother leaning into her daughter. "Don't make fun of people because of their hair, sweetie. That isn't nice."

Andropov felt a small smile spread on his lips when the girl's eyes relayed on him. The smile was a calm one, a gental symbol of greetings. The little girl returned the gesture and continued to kick the back of the airplane seat.

Andropov tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Now he could see why Jiro was asleep in daylight...

...

**"Seven more hours until Britian is reached."** The woman on the P.A announced. Andropov stirred awake. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jiro was still fast asleep beside him.

He glanced out the window where it was dark and impossible to see. Was it night already? How long had he been sleeping for? His eyes traced over to the girl in the seat of the other side of the plane. She was sitting, kicking the back of the empty seat in front of her.

She turned to him and smiled sweetly before returning to her "kick-the-empty-seat-till-someone-tells-me-to-stop" game. He leaned against the seat again. "Heh." He smirked, liking the sound of their earlier speaking. "Blue haired Angel."

He looked out the window and tilted his head in a proud way. "Blue haired Angel." He repeated, then shrugged and proud-frowned for a moment before returning to a satisifide smirk. "I like that."

He stared out the window, thinking of Kluke's reaction. He daydreamed for a moment, casting his eyes around the plane, then back out the window. There was bright orange lights flickering. The remains of a sunset?

He pressed his nose against the glass to find the origin of the lights. The sunset probably looked so pretty!

Andropov was snapped back into reality when a deafening popping noise was generated from somewhere. Somewhere outside...

**BOOM!**

He looked out the window again. The lights had grown stronger. Reds lights flashed and alarms flared. Andropovquickly grabbed Jiro's arm and shook him awake. "Jiro! Jiro!" He cried. "Wake up! Something bad is happening!**"**

Jiro shot up and glanced around. "What!"

Andropov squinted out the glass and clenched his teeth in fear as he realized the orange lights were not from a sunset. The plane was on fire!

Jiro jumped from his seat and grabbed his sword from the luggage carrier above their heads, which caused much trouble as luggage and suitcases fell out of their spots.

The plane jerked back, causing Jiro and Andropov out of their seats and onto the floor. Andropov heard the cry of a little girl and he looked to his right to see the little girl had been forced to the ground as well.

"Mina!" The mother cried out as she was tossed away from her daughter. The girl covered her ears and screamed in horror. The little girl... she was so afraid. Andropov crawled over to the girl and wrapped her in his arms.

"Angel! Angel!" She cried, weeping into his shirt. "Angels are dancing! Angels are dancing! In the skies! Angels are dancing in the skies!"

Andropov held onto the girl, questions spinning in his head. Worry. Confusion. Would they die? Would they live? Where were they?

He was so occupied with the questions in his mind, he failed to notice the suitcase falling off the luggage carrier. The suitcase was a heavy Maple Grove case packed with clothes until no more would fit. The luggage carrier also disconnected from the wall and fell onto the unsuspecting boy beneigth it. The Blue-Haired Angel collapsed foreward, unconscious from the blow to the back of the head from the suitcase and luggage carrier combined.

The girl shook the boy franticly. "Angel, Angel, awake! Awake! Angels are dancing! Angels are dancing!" She cried. "Blue haired Angel! Awake! Awake!"

Jiro grabbed the edge of a chair and stood balancing himself. He walked to Andropov, but failed to contain his balance and fell to his knees when the plane jerked this way and that. "Andropov!" He gasped, grabbing the luggage carrier that held Andropov to the ground and attempting to lift it off the boy. "C'mon, Andro! C'mon, buddy. Wake up! This isn't the time to be sleeping!"

He managed to successfully lift the luggage carrier off Andropov's back and get to his friend. He picked Andropov off the ground, onto his lap. "Wake up, Andropov! Wake up!" Andropov stirred but didn't awake. Jiro looked at the cock pit, then back at his friend. The girl tugged Jiro's sleeve.

"Angels are dancing." She said. "They are dancing in the sky. They are waiting for more Angels to join. We will be Angels soon. And we will join them."

Jiro stared at the girl for a moment. What was she talking about? She was about to die in a plane crash and she was worried about the little stars in the sky outside? Jiro's eyes were drawn to a flowing white light outside. No. It couldn't have been...

Suddenly, all was quiet.

Jiro could only hear his own breathes, the little girl's, Andropov's... and that was all. The plane stopped jerking around, red lights stopped flashing, alarms quit blaring. He looked up and around the area. He turned his attention to the window he and Andropov had sat beside earlier and watched it intensly.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

An old clock that had fallen out of a suitcase ticked the seconds as Jiro stared out the window where a bright orange light flickered.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Jiro exhaled.

Tick. Tick.

The clock stopped ticking. Jiro's eyes slowly traced to the clock then back out the window.

**Neeeeeeeeaaaarrrrrggghhhhh...**

...

Boom.

Swish. His eyes opened to see bubbles rising to the surface. He closed his eyes and looked deeper into the ocean, his blue hair waving like a blue fire underwater. Down, the plane was sinking. Sinking. Peices falling, some floating.

He choked as his lungs began to burn for oxygen. "Hmmmuurggh!" He muffled painfully as water filled his lungs. He turned and swam towards the surface, trying not to pass out. As he was rising, his hand touched against a floating object. He instinctivly grasped it and held onto it, then continued towards the surface. His head broke the surface and he coughed whatever water in his lungs made in and gasped for a breath of smoky, hot air.

The floating pieces glowed with fire like city lights. "Jiro!" He screamed, his lungs and throat scorching from the damage smoke and water had done to them. "Jiro!"

He coughed from the tickle of smoke in his throat. His eyes soon began to sting as well, and injuries, burn and bruises and cuts from the rough crash of the plane into water, was something he began to feel. He knew he had to get to land. But just where was land?

Andropov began down a winding path the plane peices made for him, almost on purposely. After a few moments of swimming in what felt like circles, the path came to an end. There was a platform that lead out of the water into a tower that peeked out of the surface.

He climbed onto the platform when he reached it and collasped on the metal surface. He panted heavily, dispite the torment it took to breathe. He cough hazerdously and ringed the water from his plain, white tee-shirt. He lied on his back and spread his arms out to the sides. Had he been anymore scared, he was sure he would be running into the water to look for Jiro. But he was too drained to move. He doubted Jiro was still alive. The plane crash was so violent. The injuries that he had received from being hit on the back of the head cost him.

With the last bit of energy Andropov still possessed, he brought his hand that grasped onto the still unknown object he retreived from the water to his eyes. He unwrapped his hand and caught himself tearing at a home-made bracelet. The beads were of tiny dresses, animals, and anything else a little girl would love. But there it was the four beads in the center that forced tears to spill down his cheeks like liquid crystals that looked to have a fire of their own as that was what they reflected. The beads were four letters: "A", "I", "N", "M".

But, in order, they spelled "Mina".

Andropov tilted his head back and choked back a sob of pain and anger and sorrow. The little girl had lost her life. And perhaps Jiro, too.

His arm fell back onto the metal plate of a platform. His energy was gone. He could bearly move. The pain was overpowering, both emotionally and physically. His head fell to the side and his eyes closed slowly. Again, he entered the dark abyss of his subconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Rapture

The Blue-Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

I just wanna thank Pepperdadog for their review on the first chapter. I am trying _soooo_ hard to remember the ',' before the end of a person speaking. If you like this story, You have to read his story, "Rapture". It is _**AMAZING**_ story! I aboslutely love it!

I also wanna note that the **bolded sentances** after "..." means that it's a new paragraph. I'm sorry I did not make that clear. So, now you know.

On with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Rapture**

**Andropov's eyes opened, the air he was gasping in was fresh.** He leaned up to find that the floating plane peices had sunk. The smoke in the air had floated away and his wounds were no longer stinging. But he was still a sore.

He stood up and looked around the ocean, for as far as the eye could see. There was no sign of the plane. Or Jiro.

He turned and looked into the darkness. He was reluctent to go in, since he had develouped a fear of the dark from his last adventure; the darkness had taken his health, and his sight for temporary, but lengthy, period of time (years).

Dispite the pain and the fear, Andropov decided that he should check inside to see if perhaps Jiro made it inside while he was unconscious, or maybe made it inside before him. He journeyed into the darkness, his baggy jeans and white gym shoes soaking down, making steps heavier then they should be. After a moments walking, which was of nothing but shaking breathing, stumbling steps, and horrible smell, the lights flicked on, visualling a spiral staircase leading down.

Andropov decided that going down was more likely a smarter decision, for maybe there was someone down there. Maybe... Jiro... He began down the staircase, stumbling and tripping. More light switched on and encouraged him further down. He stopped for a moment, his breath becoming shallow and stuffed. Maybe he should go back...

A giggle echoed off the walls of the case. Andropov felt his knees drag him down. He continued down the case with a moment's hesitation. He eventually made it to the bottom where a thrid and final pair of light lite up the pitch black darkness. The 13-year-old slowly began down the large hallway. It looked much like a bus terminal of a sort.

Suddenly, he stepped back in time to move out of the way of a falling, shiny object and perpare himself for battle. Out stepped a boy with brown-grey hair, parted neatly at the right side of his head, and teal eyes. "Andropov?" The boy questioned.

Andropov took a moment to process the features on the opposing boy's face. "Jiro!" He cried out, jumping into a hug around Jiro's neck. "I thought you were dead!" He sobbed.

Jiro dropped his sword with a clang and returned the gesture. "I thought you were dead!" He replied after a moment. "I saw you, lying there, I thought you died from smoke inhalation or something. I couldn't get to you to check."

Jiro cleared his throat and pulled away. "I entered through the side ramp that wound up." He added, knowing Andropov had no clue there was a side ramp. Andropov listened to the roughness in Jiro's voice, a sign that the smoke and water had done damage to his lungs. Jiro, on the other hand, saw that Andropov's lips were blue, a sign of hypothermia. Not to mention that he was still recovering from a terrible sickness that could return in a situation like this, the mould and filthness of the place that could cause more damage to both their lungs then the smoke.

"We have to find away from the mould." Andropov coughed, obviously thinking the same thing as Jiro. "It could poison us... kill us."

Jiro agreed. He pointed over to behind an advertisment on a sign. "I did some looking around and I found this sphere that was titled 'Bathysphere.' I think we can take that to get away from the poison." Andropov nodded and grabbed Jiro's sword off the ground. After Jiro placed the sword back in it's hold, the two boy's raced over to the sphere-shaped submarine.

Jiro and Andropov exchanged worried and uncertain looks when the glanced at the switch. Where would it take them? was the only question they were thinking. "Here it goes." Jiro inhaled, grasped the levcel with his right hand and pulling it down.

The door of the Bathysphere closed, encasing the two boys, and the submarine submerged underwater. An old projecter screen came down, startling the two boy. Then, a light shone from behind Andropov, his shadow coming onto the screen. The boy stepped aside and watched the Projecter.

"I am Andrew Ryan," a man, who was introduced as Andrew Ryan, said. "and I'm here to ask you a simple question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his own brow?"

Andropov and Jiro watched as the pictures changed. "No, the man says in Washington, it belongs to the poor," Ryan continued. "No, says the man in Vatican, it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone."

Jiro looked at Andropov, who looked back with icey blue eyes. The turned back and listened to the next part of Ryan's speech. "I rejected those answers," Ryan said. "Instead, I chose something different... I chose the impossible. I chose..."

The screen lifted, earning gasps from the two boys who gazed in blue waters where a city was built, neon signs flashing, tubes connected each and every building to each other. "Rapture." The boys stared in awe at Rapture, the city underwater.

"It's like Atlantas all over again," Jiro muttered. Andropov squeked an agreement.

"A place where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty mortality, Where the great would not be constrained by the small," Ryan explained before continuing on to the final part of his speech. "And, with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your your city as well."

"Sounds pretty amazing," Andropov smiled. Both boys felt their chests fill with hope. Maybe they could get home after all! They listened to a woman go through what to do in Rapture. Though, they weren't really paying attention; they were too busy staring into the wonders of Rapture, watching sea creatures swim passed them, laughing at neon signs with a few missing letters (especially one that meant to say Fisherman's Pass, but with the P burnt out).

Soon enough, the Bathysphere began to rise and their vision was cut off from the sea world for a few seconds before sight reappeared. The scene was an old hotel room with a man standing by the enterance of the Bathysphere.

"Boys?" the man's muffled voice could be heard through the glass of the Bathysphere. He took a step foreward the still smiling boys into the light where horror is stretched on his faced. The boys stop smiling.

Suddenly, the lights had gone out and nothing could be seen but the window at the back. Jiro and Andropov stepped back one stride, Jiro grasping Andropov's wrist. Andropov jerked his wrist away and suddenly became more concerned with why Jiro had done what he did then the man outside the Bathysphere, staring at Jiro with a 'what the heck' look on his face.

Suddenly, two glowing, floating hooks dropped the ceiling. Andropov and Jiro blinked a couple times before they understood someone was holding them, someone unseen in the dark.

Andropov gulped and almost wished he kept Jiro's hand around his wrist. His Nyctophobia [Fear of the Dark] was coming into effect.

The two seemingly floating hooks wavered around in the air like lights. "No!" The man pleaded, cowaring before the person. "Please! No!"

Lights buzzed on and off, the two boys able to catch glimpses of the woman nurse and the begging man. The nurse brings down her hook in the darkness, and when light comes, she is closer then the boy's expect. They scream in horror, seeing the decorations cut onto the woman's face. Blood seeped onto her clothes, bandages, and hair. "There are more?" She screeched, her voice like nails against chalkboard.

She peered into the Bathysphere causing the boys to back away in fear and prepare for a rather interesting battle. She jumped on top of the Bathysphere and began to try to the pry open whatever she could. Jiro and Andropov backed away to the farthest corner, staring at the sparks that flamed in the spot the nurse tried to get into.

After a moment, the sparks stopped and the thunding and the nurse's screeching and prying. All was silent, except for the boy's shaky breaths.

"Woul' ja kindly pick up da radio?" Came a Britain-accented male voice through the radio, startling the two traumatized boys. Jiro and Andropov looked at each other slowly. They both looked back, and Andropov detainly reached for the radio.

"H-hello?" he bearly whispered into the mic.

"'Allo," replied the voice. "A'm Atlas. And I aim to keep ya two alive."

Jiro and Andropov looked at each other again then turned back to the radio. "Them Splicers killed mah friend and took mah family. Mind tellin' me ja names?"

Andropov clicked the button on the side. "My name is Andropov. And my friend here is Jiro. We were in a plane crash several miles from here. As far as we know, we're the only survivors."

"Ah see," Atlas mused as the door to the Bathysphere slowly lifted open. Andropov and Jiro stepped away from the enterance, expecting the Splicer to suddenly appear and attempt to kill both boys without a second thought. That never happened, of course, and the two boys hesitantally stepped outside. "You two need to keep moving. If you help me with gettin' my family back, then I'll help you with getting out of this hellhole."

Andropov turned to Jiro, who's face turned to cold stone with a matching, certain nod. Andropov turned back to the radio and took a deep breath, clicking the side of the mic. "Alright, Atlas," He said. "what do we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Fears

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Eh, I couldn't remember the guys who's died name was... (later, I learned it was Johnny) I forgot to write that in the previous chapter... so... yeah. And, I have no clue how this story is gonna go. But, that's okay, cause I love writing; making it up as I go along writing!

And sorry that Andropov's a little crazy. *laughs*

Anyways, here's the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Fears**

**"That's tha spirit."** If Jiro could see Atlas's face, he would be sure Atlas would be smiling. "I'll guide ya's through Rapture. First things first, however. We need to get you to higher ground. Later, you need to get a Bathysphere from Steinman."

"Steinman," Jiro repeated, the name sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh, Steinman!" Andropov comprehended. "I thought he said Spielberg."

"You idiot," Jiro muttered, earning a warning glance from Andropov. "Why would Spielburg be here in Rapture?"

"Well, it _is_ a city where, 'the artist doesn't fear the censor,' where 'the scientist would not be bound by petty mortality,' where-"

"Alright, alright!" Jiro hissed. "I get it! Geez! As if that speech wasn't creepy enough."

"If ya two are done bickerin', we get along with tha show," Atlas said impatiently. Andropov and Jiro turned back to the radio. "Ya see them stairs over thare? Get up 'em. Thare might be somethin' thare."

Andropov and Jiro exchanged serious looks and nods, then turned and continued down the walkway. Andropov wiped his nose when the horrible stench of mold and seawater got stronger by every step the two took. He wasn't sure how long this place had been here, let alone actually inhabited by something human other then Atlas, his family, and his now dead friend.

Jiro, on the other hand, was busy listening for anything out of the ordinary (as if anything was ordinary). He stopped at the sight of a little something gold against the wall. No, not little, but it did make decoration to a hole in the wall. There was a moaning and the ground had begun to shake. The two boys stared at each other for a moment before rushing up the stairs and away from the sound and shaking.

As they turned back from looking over their shoulders while entering the room, a screeching noise filled the air, causing the two boys to bend over, plugging their ears. Jiro found some strength to open his one eye to see the nurse Splicer making it's way over. He suddenly noticed the screeching had ended and that he could remove his hands from his ears, but also noticed the effects stayed with Andropov, temporarily weakening him.

"Atlas!" He cried through the radio. There was a simple reply in action; a small, flying machine gun hovered over to the Splicer and shot her dead before it could react in anyway. Jiro turned back to Andropov (after be splattered in the face with the Splicer's blood, some in Andropov's hair) and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "It's over," he whispered gentally, unsure if Andropov could hear him or not.

Andropov's eyes opened and a gental, helpless-sounding, "uh?" escaped from his mouth. His hands moved down to his side and he straightened himself out. His chin was still touching his chest, and his eyes reclosed meekly. Jiro couldn't tell, but he would've thought Andropov was feeling embarressed, shameful even, about having to be comforted by Jiro, the same one who always argued with his currently deceased best friend, Schnieder.

"Woul'ja kindly go over and see if she dropped a weapon for the blue haired Angel?" Atlas's voice said through the radio. Jiro nodded and jumped over a metal object, and Andropov followed silently. The two boys searched for a moment. It wasn't long before Jiro realized that they had no clue what they were looking for. "Tha' wrench 'll do. Ya can use it ta break tha' ice."

Andropov picked up the wrench and smashed it against the ice, which shattered quickly. The two boys looked at each other before continuing in through the hole. Andropov looked down seeing a bright blue needle on the floor. He was totally oblivious to Jiro's yelling, and got to one knee to get a closer look at it. Suddenly, a smash took out the ice behind him. He spun to see that a burning couch had taken out the ice... and almost his head. He turned to the lying on the ground Jiro. Jiro looked back.

"I told you to hit the deck," he scoffed before pulling himself up and he drew his sword. Andropov looked up to see second Splicer and clutched the wrench, charging at the male Splicer that had kicked down the burning couch. "Andro!" Jiro cried, who's intention was to scare away the Splicer and hope not to make close contact, in case if carried a virus or a deadly disease that could turn the two into Splicers themselves.

Andropov swung the wrench hard and bashed the slow Splicer in the head, which caused it to stumble. Andropov's training came in and, almost like second-nature, he had begun to beat the Splicer to death with the wrench. Sometimes, he loved the fact he could automaticly choose fight in a fight-or-flight situation, he just hated the intention and how he got that instinct. His intention was for bloodlust and pain, rather then survival, but that was how he was raised, and that little intention at the back of his mind would never rest.

Jiro stumbled up the stairs and looked at Andropov, and then the Splicer. "Dude, you have problems." He muttered before continuing on down the hallway. Andropov only sighed in irritation as a responce and caught up to Jiro with quiet footsteps.

It wasn't long before Atlas demanded they stop and look towards their right. Right there was a vending machine. "What is this?" Andropov asked picking up a needle that seemed to have electricity surging through it.

"It's called a Plasmid," Atlas said. "Inject it into your wrist there. It'll give you a new power."

"Sweet!" Andropov laughed, and injected the needle into his arm. He stopped smiling when a tingly, burning sensation began to erupt in his wrist. The pain grew stronger. His felt his body shake from the shock of electricity being injected into his body. He had begun to cry out in pain and held his hands at the side of his chest, staring at them in horror. What was happening to him! 

"Relax," Atlas almost yelled through the radio. "You genetic code is being rewritten."

"Re-what?" Jiro yelped, before turning back to the screaming Blue-Haired Angel.

"Stop the pain!" He begged. Tears poured out of his eyes. "Stop the pain! Please!"

A few moments passed, with Andropov screaming agony, Jiro attempting to keep his suffering friend calm, Atlas remaining quiet, thinking it was the best course of action. Jiro cradled Andropov's head, neck, and chest in his arms, and quietly rocked him, hoping that it would take away at least fear from the icey blue iris's. It worked moderatly. Andropov's screams and pleas faded into a still silence, his eyes grew dull and closed, his stiff arms rested at his sides, and his head tilted to the side in Jiro's arms.

"Andropov!" He cried, fearing the worst.

"I's all right, mate," Atlas said. "He needs to rest in order for the plasmid to work."

Jiro picked up the mic and braced himself for a heck load of willpower not to scream into Atlas's ear. "Plasmid?" Jiro gasped. "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

Atlas sighed. "Now's better than never. Ya see, Rapture was once an amazin' place. It really was, wheth'a ya believe me er not. Then, there came Plasmids; injections 'to ya body tha' coul' do amazin' thin's. Everyone loved 'em. But, in order to have Plasmids, ya needed Eve. And to have Eve, ya needed ADAM.

"Everyone went crazy. Plasmids are what's makin' people crazy. They kill each other for power; best friends killin' each other, baby's strangled in cribs, it's like the whole world's gone mad.

"Blue-haired Angel ova' thare just injected a Plasmid 'to his system. He'll be lights out for a while, so you betta go find some food for ya two to eat. Ya can't survive without it," And the connection was cut off, leaving a confused Jiro in the still silence.

...

**Jiro wandered aimlessly through the halls.** Just where the heck was he going to get food in an abandoned city? He watched his direction carefully, hoping not to see any Spilcers. He didn't want to wander too far from where Andropov lied unconscious, in case Splicers decided to gang up on the helpless boy. From what he had seen, the Splicers didn't play fair. But, then again, neither did Andropov.

He stopped as a cackling of a vending machine echoed off the walls. He turned a corner and screamed. He covered his mouth suddenly, noticing that what he had been scared of was only a picture of a clown. He stared at it in horror. He had as much Coulrophobia [Fear of Clowns] as Andropov had Nyctophobia. That was not going to be okay.

His eyes traced to the ground and he noticed a bill on the ground. A five dollar bill. He approched the vending machine and inserted the bill and pressed a button that had been faded from it's many years of inuse. Out of the bottom came a bag of chips. Jiro stared at the bag for a moment. "Lays" chips? Really? He sighed, broke open the bag, and popped a chip in his mouth. He blinked once... twice... thrice... Damn. For chips that had been in there for who knows how long, they were pretty fresh.

Jiro had to keep himself from eating the whole bag. Who knew when he would find more money? Then he paused. Who was going to eat the chips? The Splicers? He doubted they ate. He drew his sword and stabbed the vending machine... at the clown picture. Screw the fricken clown; it was giving him the creeps! He returned the sword to his hold and grabbed the edge of the vending machine with one hand and pumped the other hand back with his fist.

It was simple math to figure out where the weakspot of the vending machine was. 90 degrees, aporximently 7 feet high, maybe 5 feet wide, 7 subtract 5 times 90, 180 on an 100 grid board... "There!" He tossed his fist into... the clown's face. No, this was not working. He was going nowhere. The clown laughed again.

"Welcome to the Circus of Values!" It cackled. Yep. Going nowhere at all.

...

**His eyes opened slightly, still weak from the electroshock his body suffered from.** He couldn't move. Was he paralyzed? Andropov's heart raced as he realized two men were hovering over him. "Look!" A Splicer, male with his voice raspy and broken, gasped. "ADAM! Tons of it!"

The second Splicer leaned in. Yes, the boy was alive. "We can have some fun with this one." He chuckled, reaching for Andropov's shoulder. Andropov felt his breathing increase. What were they going to do to him? Kill him? Torture him?

The Splicer touched Andropov's shoulder. He opened his mouth to tell him to back-off but nothing escaped except a squeek of fear. He mentally slapped himself.

Suddenly, there was a moan and the ground begun to shake like before. "Oh, no," the Splicer who leaned in backed away from Andropov, looking to something out of his view. "No amount of ADAM is worth fighting a Big Daddy."

"You coward!" the first insisted. "You would give up _this much ADAM_ because a Big Daddy is coming!"

The second Splicer only nodded and disappeared. The first one chased after the second, yelling coward after his friend. It was obvious that the first was pretty scared, too.

Andropov felt his eyes closed. He must have passed out for a few seconds, because, when he opened them, a large, metal foot stomped down, just missing his head. He wasn't sure if he needed to go to the Bathroom before, but now he certainly didn't.

Still semi-paralyzed, he took a breath in just to make sure he was still breathing. Where was Jiro when he needed him? Wait... Did that thought just make him sound gay?

"Look, Mr. B." A young, female voice chimed in over the louding moaning of 'Mr. B'. "It's an Angel!"

He felt the little girl lean in over him and lift his shirt. That voice... it was famillier. "I can see light coming from his tummy." She began to stroke Andropov's stomach, sending chills up and down the 13-year-olds spine. His heart skipped a beat as the girl suddenly gasped and jumped back. 'Mr. B' stiffened up and put his hands up. Wait. A gun and a spiny thingy. He sighed in his head. _Fail._

"He's still breathing." She said, relaxing at the realization that the boy was paralyzed, and possible unconscious. "But, don't worry, Mr. B. He'll be an Angel soon."

And, with that, the mechanical monster and the little girl continued their way. When they were out of earshot, Andropov panted heavily. He hadn't realized he stopped breathing. He knew Jiro wasn't around anywhere, and nothing else. And there was no way in heck he was going to remain conscious in case the two Splicer's returned to get whetever they could, this 'ADAM' stuff, and probably kill him in the process.

The last thought that went through his head as he began back to sleep was the question of why that little girl reminded him so much of Mina...


	4. Chapter 4: Vita Chamber

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

This story needs more action. That's all I can say.

On with the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Vita-Chamber**

**"Wakey, wakey, Lays and coke-y,"** Jiro whispered to the offically sleeping Andropov. At first he seemed to not respond to the words. But appearence never got passed Jiro.

"That doesn't even rhyme," Andropov muttered, his eyes opening after his complaining. He leaned up, grabbed the bottle of coke Jiro retrieved from the now broken (took him 20 minutes to actually break) vending machine, and sipped it timidly.

"Does now," Jiro pulled the front of his collar of his favorite dark green hoodie. Andropov had seen him in those clothes enough times to wonder if Jiro had more then one of the same articals of clothing. The only difference was that his white tee was missing; probably still in Jiro's missing bag that was once on the plane.

Andropov felt a little intimidated by Jiro. In his own healing process, he had become weaker, while Jiro had been training to become stronger. It was obvious his traing was hard, because no one could become that muscular in such a short amount of time unless they trained for every hour of everyday. Andropov, on the other hand, had to stop training (or, rather, be insisted by Kluke to lie in bed or rest in the wheelchair) and decided to help Kluke with the Children's Hospital to pass the time.

Though, how he ended up with Jiro was another story all together. Kluke figured that Andropov was well enough to start his training (after many, many days of begging to get out of the house to do a little training, since fighting was still a passion of his), but only if he trained with Jiro. Well, Jiro decided to be a stubborn boy and moved to Japan and continued his training there. Even if he couldn't speak Japanese (which he eventually learned in two years, somehow), Jiro figured that the Japanese had pretty good training things. So, Andropov moved from his cozy home in America to Jiro's cottage in Japan for training.

Andropov had been pretty darn reluctent to leave the children and Kluke back in America, but Kluke insisted she would be fine and that this would be good for him.

Andropov snorted out loud. Good for him? Look where he ended up. Being trapped some twisted city that was built under the sea by some crazy maniac, overrun by crazed people who wanted to torture and kill each other for this stupid whatcha called ADAM and little girls with giant mechanical protecters that would have no problem ripping them in two if anyone every scared the poor girl, _was not good for him_. He didn't even have a clue as to why Atlas hadn't gotten in contact with the two boys since Andropov got his plamid, which was _two hours ago_.

He swore, next time he got his hands on Kluke (after he hugged her, of course) he would kill her for sending him away like that.

"Atlas... Atlas..." Jiro taunted into the mic. "I know your there. Just answer."

There was no responce from the other end. Jiro sighed and set down the radio. "Geez. What could be taking him so long?"

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Andropov suggested, examining his fingernails to pass the time. He gained that habit from Schnieder, who use to look in the mirror all the time to fix his hair before everytime they left to go somewhere. Of course, Andropov never really knew why Schnieder cared so much about his hair, but he also knew Jiro had the same funny habit, except he checked his hair before he left the house, as opposed to going around the world. But, then again, Jiro was still looking for a girlfriend, and Schneider had no interest in girls, so they both had reasons for what they did.

"For two hours?" Jiro challenged. "Who goes to the bathroom for two hours?"

With a smirk, Andropov replied, "Constipated people."

"'Ey, ya's two thare?" A voice called through the radio.

"We're here," Jiro called through. It was about time Atlas called through the radio. The boy's hadn't moved an inch from where they were sitting last; right in front of the Gatherer's Garden vending machine. "We've always been here. Where have you been?"

"Eh, talkin'. Now, ya's gotta get movin'. Why don't cha's head down them stairs and see what ya's can find?"

Andropov and Jiro nodded and began down the stairs at the side of the balcony. When they reached the bottom, they looked about. No, no Splicers around. The two boys split up and began to search the room. Jiro found a couple dollars and Andropov fortuned a few bags of chips and a pep bar. Both spotted the same first aid kit.

As Jiro scanned the area for an out way, he noticed a door beside a switch. He made his way over and banged on the door. It didn't budge and it seemed impossible to move. His attention turned to the switch. Of course, Jiro was never one to be fooled by sight, but, in this case, he was, and, as he rested his finger on the button, a warm tingling shot up his arm. He pulled away and nursed his finger. The switch was malfunctioned.

Andropov made his way over after seeing his friend stupidly injure himself on the switch, and examined it. "I think it needs more power." Now, Andropov used to help with mechanics back in the days where he worked for the Grand Kingdom army. Mechanics and technology always facinated him, so he pressed himself to read books about them when he was alone with some spare time. Andropov knew knowing about mechanics would help at one point, but he never figured like this.

"Why don't ya use ya Electro Bolt ta give it some power?" Atlas suggested. Andropov looked at his left hand. He hadn't noticed it was glowing electric blue. Was that the effect of the Electro Bolt? He looked at the switch and closed his left hand into a fist. All or nothing. He felt himself become one with the electrical current surging through his body and...

**WHAM!**

He shot the switch with a ball of pure electricity. The door opened big enough for the two boys to squeeze through. They turned to each other in smiling awe at how much damage Andropov could pull off. "Wicked..." They said in unison before pushing through the door and making their way in.

When Jiro stepped in, the first thing he heard was rushing water, Andropov screaming swear words and curses, and the feeling of something freezing cold climb up his leg. He blinked and realized it was water pouring in. The peice of the plane had crashed into the tube connecting the buildings to one another. That was something he hadn't expected. The air was unbelieveably cold; he wanted to go back inside where it was warm, and halfway safer.

He stepped backward to go back inside. "Jiro!" A shivering voice called from in front of him. Jiro looked up. "Where are you going?"

There stood Andropov, holding his arms, one leg in the freezing cold water, the other on a part of the hole in the plane. His voice high and scared, shivering. But it wasn't his body language, it was his expression. Fear. But a look in Andropov's eyes made it seem as though he felt Jiro was his best friend who was abandoning him in his time of need, when he was alone and scared, and Jiro was the only one who can help him. And, in the same time it took him to blink, then look in Andropov's eyes vanished, replaced by a cold, heartless mask that he always wore around Jiro.

Then, Jiro suddenly realized that, for that moment Andropov had that look, Andropov thought he was someone else. That he wasn't Jiro. Then, he knew he was and no longer cared. "We have to go foreward." His voice lowered and matured. "There's a hole through this plane. We can get across."

Jiro nodded and stepped back into the burning cold water. He splashed his way over, water pouring on his face, cleaning the blood from the earlier encounter with the female Splicer. Jiro chased after Andropov, who had now cleared the plane and was running into an open door at the end. Jiro raced for the same exit; the tube was half full of atlantic-cold water.

Andropov wiped the water from his eyes and waited for Jiro to come, who was slowed by the water at his waist. He blinked for a moment then realized Jiro was gone. He blinked again and comprehended the door between the tube and the room had closed. "Jiro!" He screamed and began to try to pry the door open. "Jiro! Jiro!"

He could hear muffling and pounding from the other side of the door. And coughing. "No! Jiro! Jiro, no! C'mon, man! Don't do this to me!" He pounded the door and reached for the radio. "Atlas! Please open the door if you can! Please!"

Silence... then, "I can't."

Andropov felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't let this happen. Jiro was the only sane one left. He didn't want to do this alone! He couldn't do this alone! Again, he wiped tears from his eyes, his forehead hot against the rest of his cold body.

The door indented suddenly, signaling that the glass had broken and water had rushed in. Andropov ran back to the door, some cold water rushing between the cracks in the metal. He pounded the door again, hoping to hear Jiro's voice. "Jiro!" He cried. "Jiro, please tell me your alive!"

His yells were answered with silence and dripping water.

He collapsed to his knees and sobbed uncontrolably. He never thought this would happen, that he would cry for someone, someone especially like Jiro. But he was. And he wasn't going to stop. "Jiro..." He whispered painfully. "Jiro..."

He banged his head against the metal door, screaming curses and swears, only to breakdown into another sobbing session. He had been like this when he learned Schneider died. No, that was his fault, too! Only if he had stayed conscious during that battle, maybe Schnieder would have lived. Only if he had stayed with Jiro, maybe they both would have lived. If he didn't waste time. Only if he let Jiro go outside first.

But they were only if's. This was the reality now. Schneider and Jiro were dead. He was alone in a crazy underwater world... and he wanted to die.

He let out another tortured sob and continued to cry. _Make it go away. Make the pain go away..._ A hand gentally fell on his shoulder. Andropov looked at his shoulder. A hand as pale as sand, muscular-looking, strong. A tight grip. He looked behind him. Blue-green leggings, brown boots. No one matched them up. No one other then...

"JIRO!" He cried cheerfully and wrapped his arms, yet again, around the definetly alive boy.

"Andro. Geez. Never knew you cared," Jiro chuckled. Andropov pulled away and folded his arms, frowning and throwing his nose in the air.

"I don't," he scoffed. "I just... need you to get me outta here."

Jiro rolled his eyes. "Right," he laughed.

"I take it them Vita-Chamber lived ya up again, huh?" Atlas said. Andropov and Jiro looked at the radio.

"Vita-Chamber?" They repeated.

"Aye. Them Vita-Chambers. Look behin' ya."

The two boys looked back and saw a small chamber, big enough to fit a large man, with electricity like Andropov's Electro Bolt surging up and down. "If ya's die, ya's don't gotta worry 'bout stayin' dead. Them Vita-Chamber's live ya up again."

"That's sweet." Andropov smiled.

" 'Tis." Jiro agreed. The two boys made they way over to examine it. There was a crash, and the two boys turned in fear. A shadow disappeared behind a support wall.

"Oh." Atlas gulped through the radio. " 'Tis what I think it is?"

A man with a wrench came out from behind the wall.

"A Splicer!"


	5. Chapter 5: A New Light

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britan to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Finally! Action! I think...

Enough! To the action!

BLUE! (inside joke)

**Chapter 5**

**A New Light**

**"A Splicer!"**

"Thems can't be too much trouble for ya," Atlas encouraged. "Give 'em the one-two punch, mate! Electro Bolt and than tha Jiro's sword."

"Um, um..." Andropov studdered, noticing that the Electro Bolt's effects on his vein color in his left hand had disappeared. He clenched his fist and felt the electrical current build. With a small yell, his hand bursted into electricity and he released it at the Splicer.

The eletrical currents paralysed the Splicer, leaving it open for a strike down. Jiro pulls out his sword and cut the Splicer down without a moments hesitation. Jiro and Andropov blinked. "That was easy." Jiro muttered.

Andropov made his way to Jiro's side. "We can do this." He agreed.

"Eh, it ain't ova yet, mates," the radio speaker said. "Keep goin'. Thare's some more things ya gotta know 'bout before ya know what ya up against."

The boy's began out the door at the opposing end of the door that caused Jiro his first trip through a Vita-Chamber. They continued down a hall, on high alert for any Splicer that planned to attack them without warning.

It wasn't long before, ahead, was a light with a shadow of a woman looking over a baby carrige, quietly singing muffled words. Andropov and Jiro looked at each other before moving foreward. Maybe there were sane people still here.

The boy's continued foreward and saw a woman with a revolver in her hand. What he said next he wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was his A.D.D. But Andropov couldn't help but gasp, "Ooooh! Shiny!" This scared the woman on several different levels; one being it was so sudden, and another being that it was a really scary thing to randomly say in a place like this. And she opened fire on the unsuspecting boys. From the way her face looked in the dimly lited room, Jiro would say the woman was a Splicer.

He drew his sword and charged at the Splicer, deflecting her bullets expertly while Andropov froze in place after a bullet shot through his silky hair. He attempted to strike down the Splicer with a single strike, somewhat making a scratch. The woman jumped back and fired again. Jiro dove to the left and took cover behind the baby carrige.

When he thought about it, that baby slept like a rock. He reached inside and pulled out a small something from the carrige, the bullets just missing his wrist. He sweatdropped as he looked at it. It was a rock.

He sighed and tossed it over the baby carrige. There was a yell, then a thud, which made his eyes go wide. Slwoly, he peered over the carrige to see the woman lying on the floor and he could hear Andropov howling in laughter behind him. He quickly peiced together that when he tossed the rock over the baby carrige, it hit the woman in the head, and killed her. "Damn, I'm lucky." He whispered, getting up and walking to the dead Splicer.

He glanced near her hand when peice of metal glinted. The stupid little gun that nearly killed him. The stupid little gun he really didn't want to pick up. The stupid little gun that force Andropov to comment on it's shininess. The revolver.

Andropov wandered over and took his place beside Jiro. "That was funny." He chuckled.

...

**BOOM!**

"Great," muttered Jiro as an explosion bursted from the elevator room thing, killing several Splicers in the area. "more fire."

Andropov sighed and pushed past Jiro into the elevator room and examined the only working elevator. "Ally up, my good friend." He quoted before entering in.

"Surely, you aren't serious." Jiro said, going into the elevator anyway and standing beside Andropov.

Andropov turned to his friend and smiled. "I'm serious. And don't call me Shirly."

The last thing you could hear on the first floor as the boys went up was Jiro speaking with sarcastic amazement: "Wow, really?"

The boys stared out at the view, of of a Spicer trying to find it's way into gate, of two Splicers ripping each other apart (a much bloody scene), of fire burning, water dripping. Jiro and Andropov had seen bad, but this was worse then most of it. If they didn't know any better, they would say the Splicer's were suffering, that they wanted to escape the pain of the underwater darkness and find their way into a light.

It reminded Andropov of the prisoners back in the Grand Kingdom Castle's prisons. He would often be asked to join Schnieder to go to the prison barraks and retrieve spikes for the gates that needed to be finished. As he had walked, he saw that two men in a cell with three, had resorted to canibalizim, something that made him puke when he was alone several minutes later.

Andropov knew that, yes, some people killed each other for power, which was a regret he had done in the past himself, but this must have been much far beyond that.

The elevator doors opened and the two boys stood for a minute. They looked at each other, understanding that they both had a new perspective on Rapture's inhabitants.

" Em's took mah family, and I want mah family back," Atlas hissed through the radio, snapping both boys back into reality. "Are ya two's gonna 'elp me?"

Andropov and Jiro stared at each other. No, neither of them would even consider helping Atlas if they were themselves from before the whole adventure they had with Shadow's and fighting and the darkness. But they had changed. "Yessir!" Andropov saluted through the radio, Jiro not even close to protesting.

"Ya will?" Atlas chirped. "Bless ya hearts. Them're bein' held at Neptune's Bounty. Ya need to get the key from _Steinman_ (he stressed out Steinman in reply to Andropov's earlier mistake), and find one of them Bathysphere's. It'll take ya ta Neptune's Bounty."

The boys nodded and looked at each other before heading foreward. The two boys' entered into a room called the Kashmir Resturant. A Splicer sat at the table, drinking the rest of the whisky in a bottle. Andropov quickly released an Electro Bolt at the unsuspecting Splicer and Jiro cut him down with a simple strike of his sword.

The boys scanned around for money (only a few dollars in the register) to use in the Circus of Values vending machine for food. The door behind them swung open and a second Splicer opened fire (with another revolver). Jiro ducked behind a crate and Andropov took cover behind a rather slim peice of wood, making himself as small as possible.

As the Splicer reloaded, Andropov ran to the bar for better protection. He was now in view of Jiro. The Blue-haired Angel pulled something "shiny" from his pocket and loaded it. "What?" Jiro whispered loudly for Andropov to hear. "I thought we left that with the rock-loving Splicer."

Andropov smiled at Jiro smugly. "Nah. It was too shiny." He laughed before jumping up behind the bar and shooting the Splicer dead with a couple shots. He blowed on the barrel of the gun and smiled, spinning the gun in his hand before placing it back in it's hold. "Done and done."

"Nice shot," Jiro complimented, moving to Andropov's side. Andropov only smirked and began out the door the Splicer slammed open.

The two boys journeyed to a staircase and stopped when two Splicers were seen before them in a puddle of water. The were talking about ADAM, obviously. Andropov shot an Electro Bolt at the water and the two Splicers were killed (in a rather slow, painful fashion). "Simple science." Andropov chuckled, watching the intense blue in his veins turn dull.

Jiro shrugged and wandered up the stairs, Andropov following after he was finished complimenting himself a job well killed.

After a minute of walking, Andropov came to a stop. "Wait!" He yelped after Jiro. He pointed to the door beside him. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Before Jiro could respond, Andropov was already in the room in a matter of seconds. Jiro chuckled as he read the sign when the door closed. "I really hope he walks in on a girl." The responce to his wish was a few gunshots. He wasted no time and rushed in after Andropov.

Of course, there he was, standing over a dead Splicer with his pistol in his hands. "This is the guy's bathroom!" He yelled.

"Actually, this is the girls." Jiro corrected, starling Andropov. Andropov felt his jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" He cried. Jiro nodded.

Jiro opened his mouth to taunt Andropov, when he was cut off by a soft noise. "Frère Jacques,

Frère Jacques..." The boys listened in wonder. It sounded like a little girl with one heck of a sore throat. Andropov slowly turned and stepped over the Splicer to the final stall. Jiro unconsciously followed.

The teal-eyed boy peered around the corner where his friend had disappeared into. In the back wall of the stall was a large hole. Jiro and Andropov pushed themselves foreward and looked over the edge of what was a very high ledge. Surely enough, there was a little girl poking a corpse with a stick of some sort, a surrenge.

Andropov blinked. He had seen her before. But from where? He listened closely as the little girl restarted her lullaby:

"Frère Jacques,

Frère Jacques,

Dormez vous?

Dormez vous?

Sonnez les matines,

Sonnez les matines,

Din, din, don!

Din, din, don!"


	6. Chapter 6: Point of View

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

I just wanted to clear something up. Chapter 1, end of Section 1, the very last paragraph said,

_Jiro pat Andropov on the shoulder and turned his head sharply to force the brown-grey hair from his teal eyes. "And that, my friend, is a lie." Andropov watched Jiro slip past the security guards, blinking in confusion._

I just wanted to let you know that as Andropov was watching Jiro pass the security guards, "blinking in confusion", he was thinking, _No, it's not._ rather then just wondering what happened. My friend was reading it and she asked, and I figured you were wondering, too.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

**Point Of View**

**Andropov listened closely.** Yes, Frere Jacques was a pretty lullaby, rather creepy sung by such the tounge of this girl. "That ain't any little garl down thare," Atlas said, when he noticed the boys were pawndering as to why she was here**. **"She's a little sistar now. Them little devil, they are. They recycle the ADAM; they drink them blood and tha parasite in them bodies seperates tha ADAM from them blood."

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Jiro quietly muttered. Andropov looked up and noticed that they could get across to the other side, then down the stares to get a closer look. Without any noise, he began down the way. Jiro followed without being told.

Andropov scurried to the down the stairs and pressed his nose against the window. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he had to do something. That she was importent. He pulled his fist back to punch a hole through the glass, but stopped as the door on the opposing side opened.

A Splicer.

It approched the girl from behind. The girl had managed to glance up and saw the Splicer's reflection in the glass. She spun around and screamed as Jiro made his own way down the stairs.

The Splicer leapt and brought a wrench down on the lassie's head causing some blood to splash against the glass, causing Jiro paused and Andropov stumbled backward, horrorfide. What was going to happen to that girl?

Then, there was a long moaning.

Andropov backed up into Jiro intentionally as a large machine thing jumped down and released a deafening roar. Jiro lost his balance and fell foreward onto his knees, clutching his ears. Andropov was too stunned to even begin to plug his ears.

Even though the ringing in his ears was louder then the actual roar, his intrest in watching never ceased. The machine charged at the Splicer and grabbed it's neck, tossing it against the wall and holding it there. Second in procedure was smashing it into the wall countless times... and the sound of an engine came to life.

A drilling sort of a sound. Jiro looked up in time to see the machine drive a hole through the Splicer with the drill that replaced it's arm. Final in procedure, the machine tossed the Splicer into the glass, shattering it. Andropov stepped back but tripped over Jiro's leg and hit his head against a pole.

He was too afraid that the machine would come and kill them next if he yelped so he kept his voice down. Jiro was too afraid to think clearly, and, out of all the thoughts in the world, thought, _What's for dinner?_

A moment passed and the machine escorted the little girl from the room. "Let's go, Mr. Bubbles!" She giggled as they walked down the corridor.

Jiro and Andropov stared at the dead Splicer before both falling over with a sigh of relief. They didn't bother moving for a while.

...

**"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, catch a tiger by the toe,"**

A voice rang with sarcastic amazment: "Wow, really?"

Andropov glared at Jiro before continuing his game to chose which one of the three hallways to follow. "if he hollars, let him go, eeny, meeny, miney, moe."

The one on the left. "Bominos!" He cried marching down the hall. Jiro sighed and followed. There was something wrong with his friend; his brain was the size of a pea and had a mental age of three. He guessed that's what happened when you take care of children all day for two years. He watched a little too much Dora, and that was probably the second saddest thing in the world, first being Marumaro's uncontrolable pervertedness towards girls.

"Ya's need ta get ta medical," Atlas said through the radio. "Steinman's thare."

The boys didn't reply, for they managed to get themselves into medical already before Atlas even bothered to tell them what to do. They wandered around, stepping of a malfunctioned machine-gun bot and finding themselves in a large, empty-looking room.

"Up there," Jiro pointed to a room just above the door at the other end of the room. Andropov and Jiro bounded up the steps and unhesitently pulled the switch that would bring the Bathysphere above the surface.

"Acess Deined," A woman's voice blared over the PA systems as alarms sounded.

The boys stared at the flashing lights and alarms sounds, wondering what happened.

"Oh, yeah. We were supposed to get the key from Steinman."

Atlas fell backwards off his chair.

...

**"So, where is Steinman, anyway?"** Jiro asked, making his way around the mess in the hallway, obviously done by Mr. B, who they later learned was a Big Daddy, large protecters of Little Sisters.

Andropov and Jiro had made it out the back door behind them when the flashly red lights went off to avoid the pluthera of Splicers coming to check the commotion.

" 'E's in them surgery room, no doubt. Crazy man, 'e is." Jiro and Andropov nodded in unison. " 'E was one of them surgeons fer 'em beauty, ya know? 'E wanted everythin' to be perfect and killed anyone who wasn't."

"Sounds like a nice man," muttered Andropov. Jiro chuckled.

"Maybe he could give Andropov a surgury to make him bearable to look at," he joked.

"Hey!"

Jiro rolled his eyes at Andropov's sensitivity and, "Oooh, Shiny!" the next time he saw a quarter on the ground for the Circus of Values. He could've sworn, if Andropov found a dime for every "shiny" thing he found, they would be filthy rich. Maybe a little too much to carry, but rich, nevertheless. It wasn't long before he began to wonder if they could leave this place with a couple hundred dollars...

"Hey, G! Look what I found!"

"G?" Jiro wearied while making his way over to Andropov.

"Yeah," he replied. "first syllable of your name."

Jiro stared back, not pleased. "Don't give me that look," Andropov hissed. "you call me Andro all the time!"

Jiro cleared his throat, the damage from the smoke and mould still heavily scarred on his lungs. "Don't make me start calling you Point Of View."

Andropov rolled his eyes and began to pull a surrenge out of the ground. It was bright blue; different from the look of the plasmid in Andropov's body. "Another Plasmid?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer and stuck the surrenge in his wrist, injecting the liquid.

A rush of adrenaline chased up his body and he stepped back, gasping in refreshment. "Oh, man!" he cried. "What a rush!"

"That would be the Eve Hypo," Atlas called through the radio. "Careful you don't get addicted to it. That's what made Rapture Rapture."

"I thought it was the ADAM," Jiro pondered, watching Andropov trying to get over the sudden rush. He was almost a hundred percent sure Andropov had wet himself because it was so unexpected.

"Eh, it was both."

Jiro sighed and put a hand on Andropov's shoulder. "Let's get going," Andropov nodded and followed his friend down the hall.

Jiro walked ahead a few steps then Andropov because the blue haired Angel often leaned foreward to place his hands on his knees to rest.

"Andro. Hurry up!" he hissed, turning back to his friend, who was resting.

"Yeah, yeah," Andropov muttered, jogging to catch up to Jiro. Unfortunetly, the boy tripped on his way to the eldest and tumbled down a set of stairs that was beside Jiro. Jiro blinked stupidly, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Good job, Point Of View," he sighed hopelessly.

Suddenly, a scream errupted from the bottom of the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7: Steinman

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

ACTION! *w*

Hopefully... _

Is it just me or is this more humour then anything else?

Also, I heard Jiro grew up to be a Bounty Hunter, so yeah. Also, Point Of View nickname comes from the last three letters of Andropov's name (POV = Point Of View in Fanfiction) and G nickname comes from the first syllable in Jiro's name (Gee-row). The end of that story.

But we have to get on with this one!

**Chapter 7**

**Steinman**

**Jiro sped down the stairs.** An anquishing cry echoed off the walls. "Help me, Jiro!" He heard his younger friend cry. He stopped at the sight of a man, a strong-looking surgeon, dragging Andropov by the back of the collar roughly.

It wasn't long before Jiro noticed a trail of blood was left by blue haired Angel. His eyes trailed up the blood line to Andropov's right leg. It must have been gashed by the scalpel the surgeon carried.

"Steinman!" Atlas yelped through the radio. Jiro held a gasp and charged at the surgeon.

"Let him go!" He demanded, launching himself in the air. Steinman turned and growled as Jiro pulled his waist foreward and sent a kick into the defenceless man.

But Steinman wasn't ready to give up his prize. Tossing Andropov into a wall, he quickly drew a pistol from his pocket, and aimed it at the still airbourne boy, who had kicked himself off Steinman to gain height in hopes of dodging any melee counters. He hadn't really been expecting a gun in a fist fight.

He quickly calculated the time it would take to draw his sword, versus the time it would take to pull the trigger, and the precentage of chance of missing. He gulped as he noticed that his chances were pretty slim. He decided his chances would be better if he just completed his action then took off in a zig-zag formation to avoid bullets.

He could tilt his head back very far and see the gun and it's master aimed at him carefully. All he needed was three seconds.

**BANG!**

He felt a hole being driven through his shoulder. He screamed in utter agony and gave up his backflip, landing on his back. He clutched his shoulder as blood seeped through his clothes and onto his hand. The red liquid poured between his fingers as he watched Steinman approch him, the gun pointed at him rather unsteadily.

His eye grew wide as Steinman smirked and fired a few shots, several in either leg and two in each arm.

Andropov whimpered, watching Steinman torture his friend while he sat on the sidelines. He couldn't summon his shadow (he had tried once before, but it had failed rather miserably), and he had been disarmed from his pistol, which was the one Steinman was using to torment Jiro to death.

His Electro Bolt. That was only one shot. Because of the gash on his lower back and right leg hurt imensly, blood pouring out of him like a river into a sea, he had bearly any energy, alone power, to cast an Electro Bolt. But he had to.

He balled his hand into a fist, feeling the electricity flow through him. He charged his power and pulled his hand in, ready to fire-

Click.

Andropov blinked.

Click click click click click.

Steinman growled and tossed the pistol at the breathless bounty hunter. Andropov watched in horror as his friend lied in a pool of his own blood. "J-Jiro?" he whimpered. There was no responce from his lifeless ally.

Steinman staggered back to Andropov and grabbed him by the back of his collar, continuing to drag him back to... just where was Steinman taking him?

On the edge of unconsciousness, Andropov could see Jiro's hand twitch in attempt to move, dispite the pain. He wasn't surprised when that was all the movement his friend had made.

Andropov wasn't any more surprised when he could hear his breath subside and a darkness consumed him.

...

**Jiro listened to the steps fade.** Steinman had Andropov, and, from what he heard, he _was_ going to make Andropov seem bearable to look at. Or, at least try. "Jiro," A voice from the radio rang. "Jiro. Jiro, come in. Come in, Jiro."

Jiro continued to stare vacently foreward. His vision blurred from tears of pain and sorrow. He wanted to speak back into the radio, but the shots from the pistol caused him too much pain to move.

If Steinman wanted him dead, he would've shot him in the head. No, instead, he decided to torture him by shooting him in the non-vital areas and leave him to either bleed to death, or be torn to bits by Splicers who happened to be passing by. He had been left utterly defenceless; evening breathing killed him. He would've died of suffocation if he wasn't so into not dying again. And in a much similler way.

He recalled the first time he had nearly died...

...

_**He had almost made it.**__ He was so close, he could almost taste the warmth of stepping out of the freezing cold water. Suddenly, the door closed without a second to spare. Jiro flung his body against the metal door._

_He cursed and screamed, the water rising above his waist, pounding his fists against the door, hearing Andropov's pleas from the other side. Over the screams and the echoing of rushing water, he could hear the glass begin to crack. He turned around and sped down to the other end of the glass tunnel, hoping the door had not been closed. Unfortunately, it had closed also._

_Jiro stared for a moment, trying to comprehend if there was anyway out; any other exits of his watery soon-to-be grave. The glass shattered above him and water filled the tube. The pressure was enough to dent the metal doors on either side; also enough to cause the rest of the glass to fail as well._

_Jiro clenched his throat, feeling the water pressue close his throat and clear the water from his lungs. The surface was too far up for him to swim. He kicked his feet and struggled against the pain of the water pressure on his lungs. It wasn't long before he was swollowed into darkness._

_But, yet, he could feel he was conscious. How was that? He felt a tingling sensation all over his body, tickling in certain places. He felt relief from the pain of water and lack of oxygen in his lungs; the release of the water pressure on his throat; the refreshment of warmth on his body. And, in a flash of blue, he appeared in the Vita Chamber._

...

**Of course, he knew he could easily ajust to it.** It wasn't the fear of the pain or the Splicer's themselves. It was how far the stupid thing was. He hadn't seen one since his first use of the Vita Chamber, which was a couple hours ago. If he died and woke up again the Vita Chamber, his trip to save Andropov could've taken hours. In which, by then, Steinman would done serious damage to Andropov, or kill him.

He wasn't sure in Andropov could use the Vita Chamber as he could. If his DNA was written like a Splicer's, and the Splicers could use the Vita Chamber, then Andropov might not have a second, third, fourth chance like he did.

But, then, there was another problem. How long would it be before he could move again? The pain was too unbearable, and he had no clue where Steinman was taking Andropov. Well, that was a lie. He knew where he was taking him, but he had no clue how to get there. In truth, he had been following Andropov, and he was pretty sure Andropov had been following him. In other words, they were lost.

There was only one person who could guild Jiro to the surgery room, and that was Atlas. And Atlas was never on the radio when he needed him, even though Atlas's yells through the radio could be heard. He wasn't a hundred percent sure if Atlas would still be there by the time he answered, if... when he could move.

Suddenly, a rattling from the ceiling made Atlas stop his constant attempts to get Jiro to respond. The sound echoed from the vent above. Jiro felt breath escape and never return. He waited for the sound to stop. He whispered a thank you when nothing happened for a moment.

Unfortunately, he had counted his chicks before they hatched. Two glowing hook dropped from the ceiling and stopped in mid-air. At first, he thought maybe he was hallucinating. But the flash of a lightbulb revealed the last thing he wanted to see.

A Splicer.


	8. Chapter 8: Incinerate Boy

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Sorry it took me a while to update. I went away for a week, and going I'm going away again next week, but I'll have my laptop with me when I go. I just won't be on as much.

Also, there is a Danny Phantom reference in here. Why? Cause I thought it would be cute, since Danny got into a similar situation at a hospital. For those of you who won't get it the "That was gonna be the end of him one day", it was a line once said in an episode of Danny Phantom ("This is going to be the end of me one day").

Anyways, on with the story! 

**Chapter 8**

**Incinerate Boy**

**A Splicer.** Just his luck. First Steinman, then getting tormented to paralysis, now this. Just wonderful.

The Splicer leaned foreward to Jiro. Her face was wrapped in bandages, her eyes red beads peeking out from the holes. She hissed and growled, examining the helpless boy with great caution. It was then she realized her prey was defenceless.

Jiro clenched his eyes shut as the Splicer lifted his shirt to revealed his fairly pale stomach, though it was easy to tell he worked out. A lot. "For-hours-everyday" a lot.

She ran a hook lightly up his stomach, causing a light scratch from the belt of his jeans to just below his ribcage. Jiro squirmed a few weird touches she chanced (A/N: I made up that word!).

To his right, as only he could hear, the sound of a bottle rolling across rock was faintly heard. He turned his head away from the Splicer, who was slightly annoyed that the boy clearly lost interest in her.

Jiro watched as a needle with hot red liquid burning inside. Was it? It had to be. A Plasmid. It looked as thought fire raged inside the container, just as the lightening flashed inside the one Andropov injected into himself. Which only meant this would give him fire power. Litterally.

Despite the pain, Jiro thrusted his arm out, just catching sight of a little girl in the dark corner. He chose to ignore her, even though she held his interest fast. He snatched the needle and swung it to inject it into his left wrist; the same one Andropov used for his Electro Bolt.

He screamed in terrible agony as a firey pain shot up his veins in his arm. He felt as though he was on fire. When he looked at his left hand, he realized he was! His screams turned to those of fear then pain.

He felt the fire build up inside him, like the electricity in Andropov's body. The Splicer backed away in shock as the boy screamed and writhed in anguish. As quickly as it started, the firelight, along with his screams and movement, died down.

The boy was lifeless.

The Splicer sauntered forward and leaned over to catch a glimps of the boy's emotionless face. Suddenly, his eyes shot up and a smirked appeared on his face. "Fooled you," he chuckled, sending a fireball at the off-guard Splicer.

She screamed and ran in circles, trying to kill the fire. But, before she had a chance, she died a painful, bloody death.

Jiro stood and looked as his body. He had been completely healed from the injection. So, not only did Plasmids give him power, but also worked as a medicane, too. He cheered. "This is awesome," he whispered, hoping notto attract more visitors.

He looked over his shoulder to the dark corner where a girl hide in the shadows. She had to have been a year or two younger then him, and obviously not a little sister. Or, at least, not of the big daddy's.

He felt as though he knew her from somewhere, but he didn't know where. The way her hair was cut, the way her hair looked brought an old childhood memory back. That girl was someone importent to this place.

Her expression showed slight anger and annoyance. As if she hadn't thrown the Plasmid, that she was enjoying his suffering. She wasn't scared like the other little sisters who were lost, alone and without protection. She was much braver. She wasn't human, or anything like human.

Jiro stared at the mysterious girl before she turned and disappeared into the shadows. He didn't care where she went. She wasn't a threat. A worry, but not a threat.

Jiro picked the empty revolver from the ground and inserted his own bullets into the pistol. He was lucky Steinman hadn't killed him or Andropov.

He cursed under his breath. Andropov. He completely forgot about his only friend in the twisted world. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

...

**"Let me go!"** Andropov cried, struggling underneith the straps. He was held to the table by leather strapped around his torso and arms, and both his legs. "Ah, these are the times I wish I was half-Ghost..." he muttered to himself.

Andropov's eyes scanned the room. Steinman was drinking something hot (he could tell by the steam that lead out of the cup) in the corner while reading what looked like the 1960's New York Times. It was completely beyond him how the 1960's New York Times got into Rapture, since they were in the middle of the Atlantic (one word; advertisments), but that wasn't what he should've been focusing on.

He glaced down his body to look at his left arm. It was glowing blue, but he still didn't have the energy to cast and Electro Bolt strong enough to kill Steinman; only enough to piss him off. And that would probably end in a long, painful death he would regret for the rest of his afterlife.

Geez, he had to stop watching Danny Phantom. That was gonna be the end of him one day. Aw, great! He did it again!

Steinman took another sip of his what could've been coffee. Andropov sighed. This was going to be a long day.

...

**Jiro leapt over the bench and landed in a crouch, looking both ways before blasting off in a sprint.** "Are you sure it's this way?" he questioned into the radio.

"Ya think I'm stupid, boy?" Atlas shot back. "I've been here longer than ya. Of course I know tha way!"

Jiro just shrugged and picked up speed to almost an abnormalty. Glancing at his hand, burned and ingulfed in a painless flame. "I was hoping for icey powers," he began. "But the power to burn things works, too."

He approched a ramp (really a fallen over sign on a second bench) and jumped off the end. "I am Incinerate Man!" he yelled. He obviously hadn't been paying enough attention because, as he was flying through the air, he crashed face-first into a billboard.

Jiro slid down the billboard and almost peeled himself off the billboard. Atlas chuckled through the radio. "More like Incinerate Moron."

Jiro growled and stumbled around the billboard, holding his nose in more annoyance then pain. "Look who's talking," he hissed, continuing down the hall. Only if he could go intangable...


	9. Chapter 9: Tag Team

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

I have four stories in the making, "The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy" (which needs a new title), "Insanity Policy" (Soul Eater/Dragonball Z crossover), "Slip and Fall" (Astro Boy), and "Then One Is None" (Danny Phantom(yay!)/Legend of Dragoon crossover). They will be updated in that order. So, this story will be updated only after those three have been updated after it.

Also, I have to work on another fanfiction for someone (might be published in , but might not), and I have to finish writing the first chapter before I can do a whole round. (so WND comes before this story).

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 9**

**Tag Team**

**Jiro sped down the halls.** "I've been running in circles. You know that, right?" he muttered through the radio.

"Ya think ya was, but you ain't. Oh! Make a left 'ere!"

Jiro made a hard left and bolted down the hallways fast enough to send papers through the air. "How close am I?"

Atlas scoffed. "You're already here," he said, like it was obvious.

Jiro skidded to a stop a few feet away from a glass window. He gasped as he began to comprehend the sight through the window; Steinman torturing Andropov with a scalpal. Something he should've been expecting.

Andropov's head tilted slightly towards him, his icey blue eyes freezing Jiro's very soul. Blood dripped from his lips as he just stared at the self called "Incinerate Boy" with pleading eyes.

It was then Steinman looked up. "Who's that?" he growled, tilting his head at Jiro. Jiro stepped back. "There's an intruder? An _intruder_! He's here! AND HE'S UGLY!" The crazed man pulled up a machine gun and began to fire at the 'planning-to-be' hero.

Jiro ducked and rolled to place a wall between him and Steinman. He realized his position; he was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall. Without thinking, he drew the pistol from his belt. "Gee, thanks. Have_ you_ looked in the mirrior lately?"

...

**The girl stared blankly at the screen.** Her eyes and hair was invisble by the darkness. Her expression seemed blank. On the screen were four black and white videos, or at least they were supposed to be. They seemed to have a bit of more bluish tint to it.

In one video, the one on the top left, was Jiro trying to sheild himself from shattered glass and flying debries behind a rather small wall that offered some protection.

In the second video, this one top right, was Steinman tossing whatever he could find through a shattered glass window.

In the third video, bottom left hand corner, was a small room. Nothing was really happening in that room. Even stranger, the room seemed to have been a little girl's bedroom. A single bed done nicely up with a single blanket and a pillow and a small teddy bear underneith the sheets. The room was mostly blank save the bed and a small dresser on the far side. The bed was placed to the right wall from where the camera could see.

In the fourth video was the oddest of all four videos, for it wasn't a camera placed withen Rapture, but rather a little girl's tv show; My Little Pony.

The videos had no audio, mostly due to the mix up of sounds would drive her crazy. So, to replace the eerie silence was an old music box playing a soft, sad melody. It floated through the room like the breeze that originated from absolutely nowhere.

Her hand stroked the soft fur of the head of a cat. "Don't worry, Jiro," she bearly whispered, her voice in a sing-songy tune. She smirked and scratched behind the ears of the cat. "It won't hurt long. Right, Mr. Bubbles?"

The cat meowed in responce.

...

**Jiro sheilded his head with his arms and kept his back to the flying objects.** _Neither me or Andropov are gonna last if this keeps up. He'll bleed to death, and I? I don't know..._ Jiro replaced the empty round with another one. _If I don't do anything, my team loses._

Jiro stood up and placed his back against the wall. _Now or never, Jiro._ He though to himself before peeking around the corner and aiming carefully. He opened fire, trying to keep Andropov out of the crossfire. Andropov was think the same thing.

"You moron! I'm right here!" he screamed towards Jiro. Jiro was surprised. How Andropov looked early, he didn't even look like he had enough energy to even blink, and now he was screaming at him and struggling?

_Then again, nothing really kept Andropov down,_ he recalled, reminesing about his training session with the peer. Despite how many hit Andropov took, he always got back up, screamed a few insult, and charged to start another round. "Firey modivation," he muttered.

Firey modivation? Of course! His plasmid. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

Jiro clenched his fist and watched as his skin began to burn painlessly. His body temperature increased, the power burning inside. Litterally. "Take this, you spliced-up, human reject!" he cried and opened his palm.

On cue, Steinman combusted into flames. He screamed in agony and disappeared off the surgical island.

Andropov screamed a few curses and watch Steinman disappeared behind a corner. Jiro took a running leap to get to the surgical island and landed a few feet from the table Andropov was strapped to.

He jogged to his friends side and released the restraints on him. "Are you okay?" he asked, aiding Andropov to lean up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed, sitting on the edge of the table. "What was that?"

Jiro drapped Andropov's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. "Incinerate. Erm, a plasmid that happened to be around," he lied. He didn't want to tell Andropov about the girl who had given him the power. As nice as the gesture was, it still didn't seem right. Maybe she was one of the older little sisters.

He could hear Atlas sigh before releasing a much more surprised gasp. "Steinman's-"

Jiro and Andropov glanced up to see Steinman appear around the corner. The bandages had been scorched off and the damage from Jiro's attack was visiable.

Jiro whipped the pistol from his belt again and opened fire on the surgeon. The surgeon pulled up his machine gun and returned fire. Andropov and Jiro dove behind the desk, both boys deciding Andropov really didn't need support anymore.

"If Steinman had somehow managed to wash out the fire, that means there has to be a puddle of water around here somewhere," Jiro whispered over the gunshots.

Andropov nodded. "And if we can find out where that puddle is..."

Both boys smirked. "Great minds think alike," the said in unison.

...

**The girl frowned in interest.** Both boys were smirking and nodding. What was their plan? She stroked the cat gentally, her finger tips gliding across the silky soft fur. "This is rather...intriguing," she giggled, almost harmlessly, over the sound of the music box.


	10. Chapter 10: A Fight For A Life

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Okay. I had to move this to the crossover section because I had to. Also, I stopped using the walkthrough and am now going by memory. Also, I was bored, and so I began to write, and I wrote this, and this is what I wrote, and I wrote this and this is what I wrote, and I wrote this, and this is what I wrote, and I wrote this, and...sorry. I have a major headache right now.

**Chapter 10**

**A Fight For A Life**

**Both boys nodded in agreement.** Jiro lifted himself over the top of the table and released a powerful Incinerate blast at Steinman. The attempt was successful and Steinman bursted into flames. "Ah, not again!" he screamed, running behind a wall.

Second in the boys' plan, Andropov leapt over the countertop and followed Steinman behind the wall. He paused to see Steinman getting up from jumping into the rather large body of water to rid the flames from his body.

"Hey, Steinman!" he cried. Steinman spun around and tilted his head at the boy, who's hand lit up with electricty. "School time! What happens when electricity meets water?"

Steinman dropped his shoulders and changed his expression to what seemed like, "oh, crap," and looked below to see he was standing in water.

"This!" Andropov casted an Electro Bolt into the water. The electricty passed through the water and quickly finished off Steinman. Andropov laughed as Steinman fell. "Oops. Guess Alice Cooper was right cause this school's out _forever_."

It wasn't long before Jiro appeared by Andropov's side, glaring at the face-down, dead Steinman like it was going to jump up and open fire again. "That," the electrical boy chuckled. "was fun."

Jiro just shook his head and jumped into the water (as soon at the electricity finished traveling into the ground) and retrieved the machine gun and the gate key. He tossed it to Andropov and nodded. "We better get going," he said. "before those Splicers come and eat off whatever's left of the guy who made them look they way they do."

Then, a thought shot through Andropov's head. "Then that makes us Enemy Number One!" he nearly screeched like a girl, and ducked behind the nearest crate.

Jiro sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder how you can stand being around Kluke,"

...

**It was very silent.** They weren't sure how long they had been walking for, but it was certainly the most uneventful walk they had ever had since they got there. "I wonder where all the Splicer's went," Andropov wondered outloud before realizing Jiro had stopped a few steps back.

Andropov turned to his partner. "What? Why'd you stop?"

Jiro just stared at something in horror. At first, Andropov took it as though there was something wrong with him. "Jiro? Jiro, are you okay?"

Jiro didn't respond, and just stared. "Dude, you're _really_ creeping me out. Tell me what's wrong?"

Thud. Thud.

Andropov froze and slowly turned. His face suddenly cooled as something cold and metallic was placed right before his face, even though it felt as though his cheeks burned. His gaze trailed up into a few yellow lights.

Andropov yelped and jumped backwards, landing on Jiro. Jiro and Andropov were dazed for the moment before gaining back their senses and staring at the machine in terror.

Then, there was a soft giggle. "Look, Mr. Bubbles," said a voice. "Those boys are funny, aren't they?"

Mr. Bubbles groaned.

Out from behind Mr. Bubbles was the girl from earlier, the one who had almost been killed by the Splicers. "They look familier, don't they Mr. Bubbles?"

The boys continued to stare. It wasn't long before the girl and Mr. Bubbles had gone away, disappearing into the corridor on their left. The boys paused for a minute before Jiro groaned, "Get off of me..."

Andropov rolled off his friend and got to his feet. "Sorry, mate," he muttered, aiding Jiro to his feet.

As they passed the corridor Mr. Bubbles and the girl had disappeared into, there was a scream and a fatel sounding crash. Both boys turned to see down the corridor in shock that, somehow, Mr. Bubbles had been tossed through some glass, into the wall.

"Mr. Bubbles!" the little girl sobbed. "Get up, Mr. Bubbles!"

Jiro and Andropov rushed down the corridor and turned to the right to see a Splicer gaining in on the girl. Instinctivly, Andropov yelped and burst through the doors to get into the room where the Splicer was closing in on the helpless Little Sister.

She sobbed and backed away. Jiro felt a rush of feelings overcome him. He understood how this girl felt; to lose someone, or everyone, you loved, and then face a situation you may never live from.

The Splicer lifted the wrench above his head. "NO!" Andropov cried and jumped on the Splicer's back, unarmed. The Splicer knocked Andropov into the double doors where a beam fell from the ceiling and blocked the door, just missing Andropov.

Andropov jumped to his feet and glanced at the door where Jiro was trying to get through to give him a weapon, to arm him, but the beam fasted the door closed. "Andropov!" he could make out from the other side of the door.

He turned just to have a wrench slam against him on the temple. Andropov flew a few feet before he finally landed on the ground. He shook himself from his daze and looked up to see a Splicer looming over him. He stared in horror as the Splicer leaned down and raised the wrench above his head.

...

**Andropov lied on the ground, sore.** He quickly got back to his feet. At least five minutes had passed, and neither Splicer or boy seemed to be showing signs of giving up. Andropov had been beaten a fair bit by the wrench, but he had also gotten a few good punches in.

Jiro stared through the (what he learned the hard way was) bullet-proof glass in shock, terror, astonishment, and excitement all in the same look. The Little Sister hid in a pile of crates and boxes, making herself as small as possible.

The Splicer dashed foreward and Andropov ducked to the right, delivering a kick into the Splicer's jaw. The Splicer recoiled in the air and brought his wrench down on Andropov's shoulder, just missing his head.

Andropov ignored the pain and brought a good punch into the Splicer's cheek and, again, hit the opponet in the chest with his leg. The Splicer tumbled backwards into a pile of rubble. It didn't get back up again.

Andropov ran to the door and pushed the beam away from the door to let Jiro in. The boys silently agreed on something, then headed to different ways. Unfortunetly, they weren't quite in sync as they though they were, and Andropov had to drag Jiro his way to show him what he meant.

The Little Sister gasped in fear and scrambled into the far back the little way that the crates and tables created. Andropov got onto his knees and held out his hand. "It's okay," he whispered gentally. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Funny thing about Andropov Jiro noticed. His two years with working with children with Kluke changed his ways about how he felt about children. Since Andropov was raised in a world of killing and pain, he learned quickly (after he joined Kluke) that it wasn't a type of childhood anyone would want. Ever since, he had been trying to make any child's life easier.

The Little Sister glared up at Andropov, his back wide open to any attackers. As far as only she knew, the only one who would ever turn their back for any attackers was her Big Daddy she loved so much; someone who would always protect her. And, to her, Andropov certainly didn't look like a Big Daddy, or a Rosie. He looked like...some kid who happened to end up here.

Andropov wanted to help this girl get away from the world she was forced to live in. He wanted to take her away, and bring her to Kluke's Children's Hospital. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. He saw fear, pain, and confusion in her eyes, while she saw hope, love, and knowing in his eyes.

"You can trust me," he assured her one last time. She took his hand a brilliant light surrounded her. Jiro gasped and stepped back while Andropov just smiled.

When the light vanished, a much neater, human-looking girl with bright blond hair and beautiful fair skin stood in the Little Sister's place. She was no longer under the spell of the Big Daddy's and whoever who controling them.

She looked over herself in disbelief. She looked back up at Andropov who smiled kindly. She giggled and leapt into his arms. "Thank you!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jiro, too, was in disbelief. "You-you-" he stuttered. Andropov nodded as the girl let go and disappeared into a hole in the wall that was neatly designed. "You saved her?"

Andropov nodded.

"Well, that's a real talent," a british-accented voice suddenly rang. Andropov checked the radio before realizing the radio had received any signal in the last ten minutes. "Up here, you duncical morons!"

Andropov and Jiro looked at the nearest high balcony. _This room must've been some kind of practice room for something,_ Jiro pointlessly peiced together. Though, Jiro liked to know things, so I guess it wasn't all that pointless.

"Who are you?" Andropov asked.

"My name is Brigid Tenenbaum," she said. "And what about you?"

"I'm Andropov, and my partner here is Jiro," Andropov yelled over the distance.

Brigid leaned forward a bit. "Andropov?" she repeated. "My, you're the Blue-Haired Angel."


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Bubbles Speaks

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Did you know the space between where Fanfiction let's the story start and where the title begins is centered? Neither did I!

Also, I just learned Brigid is German...oops. Hey! That's the chapter name of my lastest DP One-Shot!

Also, I suck at legends and stuff.

Also, I'm sorry this is a very short chapter; I wanted to end it there.

Also, I say also too much. Wait. Didn't I already say that?

**Chapter 11**

**Mr. Bubbles Speaks**

**"You're the Blue Haired Angel!"**

"And that means..." Andropov pressed. Brigid paused for a moment, as if considering to speak or not. He waited for a moment. She shook her head and Andropov rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

Jiro sighed and he and Andropov exchanged uncertain looks. Brigid pulled out a case of red liquid and tossed it down to Andropov who caught it without trouble. "Here's some ADAM," she said, rolling her S like an R. "You can perchase other plasmids when you collect enough."

Andropov and Jiro nodded. "And take thes backpack, too, to care all your stuff in," The backpack was black, and rather large. Since Jiro already had the sword on his back, Andropov was the one to haul the bag around.

"For every Little Sister you save, you will learn one line from the legend of the last Blue Haired Angel," Brigid began. "And for every Little Sister you harvest, one part of your very soul, of your being, will become evil."

Andropov and Jiro looked at each other in fear. Jiro looked back at Brigid. "What's the first line?"

_There is said one day, a young boy with blue hair who will come to Rapture and break it of it's spell._

"Sounds lovely," Andropov muttered, pulling the tips of his hair down to his eye level. "Kinda obvious the kid had blue hair, other wise it would just be Angel, rather then the long title it was given."

Jiro snickered.

"I didn't make it up, so you can save your comintary for _after_ I and any Little Sister are out of earshot," Brigid hissed. Jiro and Andropov surpressed their giggles to not cause anymore insulting emotions on Brigid.

"Right," Jiro muttered. "We'll be on our way now."

Andropov and Jiro waved one last time before leaving the room. Brigid sighed. "The war has begun."

...

**Alone in the dark room, she watched as the boys left the room.** The girl chuckled darkly, stroking the cat in her hands. "What childish jibber, don't you think, Mr. Bubbles?"

The cat meowed miserably, longing to run on his own. The girl frowned. "Those legends were little bedtime stories children came up with just to make feel safe," She tilted her head in curiousity, one teal eye revealed in the light. Her voice lowered with a little girl's anger. "Like _he_ used to..."

The cat leapt from her lap and ran off to drink some milk in a small blue bowl with "Mr. Bubbles" engraved on it. Mr. Bubbles eventually stopped his meal and turned to the small female, who had spun her chair around to glare at him.

Suddenly, Mr. Bubbles began to speak in a low, formal voice, "May I advise you, Sister, to rid of the filthy sewer rats before they begin to bite into the cheese?"

The cat speaking didn't seem to shock the girl, rather she seemed calmer then before. "No," she said firmly. "The cheese is poisoned."

...

**Andropov sighed with exsagerated exhaustion.** "Can we rest now?" he whined, already sitting on the ground. Jiro rolled his eyes and sat beside his friend.

"Here," he said quietly, offering an energy bar. "Eat this. I know you haven't eaten since Steinman kidnapped you."

Andropov accepted it in silence and munched on the bar timidly. Jiro could tell his friend's mind was elsewhere. "What's wrong, Andro?" he asked, bring Andropov back into reality. He shook his head.

"It...It's nothing," he bearly whispered. "I'm just...thinking."

Jiro leaned in a little closer. "About what?"

Andropov was silent for a moment, taking a small bite of the bar and swollowing it almost whole. "About..." his voice trailed off, as if it was a sensitive topic. And Jiro knew Andropov was an emotional kind of guy. The most kind of emotion he ever saw on him was when he blushed around Kluke before things had gotten settled.

Jiro placed a gental hand on Andropov's shoulder. "If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine," he said. "We can talk about it when you're ready."

Andropov smiled weakly and killed off the rest of his bar. "We should continue," he insisted, standing up and beginning down the hall. He stopped and turned to Jiro, who hadn't moved yet. He smiled a little more. "And, uh, thanks."


	12. Chapter 12: Sister

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

I am soooo tired, it's not even funny. I just got back and I have no homework, so I gave myself some. Oh, my head hurts...so...MUCH! Nya, nya, nya! (runs in circles) Mmmm...that isn't helping.

UGH! On with the story...

And sorry this is kinda short, too.

_**Ow...**_

_**ALSO! PLEASE READ THIS: IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE READ "M.I.S.T: TEAM G" BY YOURS TRUELY! I DON'T WANNA WRITE THAT STORY FOR NO REASON! PLEASE READ IT!**_

**Chapter 12**

**Sister**

**"Well,"** Jiro sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Here we are. The Bathysphere."

Andropov looked at Jiro and turned back to the key hole. He held up the key and watched it glisen in the artificial light before, detainly, inserting it into the key hole. He hesitated and looked at Jiro for support.

Jiro nodded, and Andropov turned the key. The alarms stopped. Nothing happened for a moment. Jiro sighed. "Well, that was a let down."

Suddenly, the gates began to open and a pool of water was visable. The boys watched closely as the surface began to broke and a large pod, much like the one they had entered in on the entry to Rapture, appeared.

They slowly decended the flight of stairs, one on either side, and approched the gates. Andropov smirked, watching the Bathysphere fall into place. "Onto the next level," he laughed, approching towards the Bathysphere.

Jiro rubbed his eyes and tilted his head back to stretch it when something caught his eye. He leaned foreward a bit and squinted. Was that...? "Andro!" he cried. "Watch out!"

Andropov stopped and looked back at Jiro. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, his head pounding. He glanced at Jiro. Jiro stared back. Again, there was that look in his eyes. That Jiro was not Jiro, but rather someone else. Someone close...someone...gone...

Jiro instinctivly pulled up his newly equiped machine gun and opened fire on the Splicer that dared to try his patience. The Splicer, this time, was much quicker then the rest and swayed to the left.

He continued to fire at the constantly moving Splicer. As she continued to move, Jiro's trigger-happy finger, along with his knees, weakened. And Andropov was pretty sure Jiro would go paler if his skin wasn't snow white.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

Andropov got to his feet and yanked out his pistol, blood seeping down to his eyebrow. He spun around and placed his back to Jiro's as more Splicer's appeared behind them. "Let's do this!" he yelled, pulling the trigger and sending several Splicers flying into the water with the force of the bullet.

Jiro brought up his machine gun and sprayed the whole army in front of him with machine gun bullets. Both boys began to spin in circles, firing and screaming, hoping to keep the Splicer's from getting to close.

A few moments passed as Splicer's fell and what felt like two more replaced it. But the duo kept turning and firing, often taking ammo from each other when out. When a Splicer charged, it was the next to go. They always fired at the closest one to keep distance from them and the army that surrounded them for what seemed like miles.

"There's too many!" Jiro hissed, reloading his weapon and firing another round at the Splicers.

Andropov shot another Splicer that had thought could charge at him and not get killed. "We have to get to the Bathysphere!" he yelled back.

"Like I said," Jiro shot back. "There's too many! They're blocking the entrance!"

"Hello," a calm voice came on the radio distracting the two boy for a split second. "Don't worry. This won't hurt long. I promise."

Jiro's eyes went wide. "Is that...?"

He failed to notice the charging Splicer.

...

**Darkness.** It was the first thing he was when he woke. And no matter how hard he tried to see, the effort was fruitless.

His mouth was dry. Uncomfrotably dry. And it was difficult to breath through his mouth. He moved his tounge to taste whatever invaded his only mode of communtication at this point.

Cloth.

He yanked on his wrists. They had been messily tied together by an ichy, but strong and thing, sort of rope. He began to struggle against the ropes, attempting to cry through the gag. Beside him, he could hear rustling and a muffled voice.

"Good," came a young, feminine voice. It was young, yet strong. Satisfied. Like she could rule the world. "You're awake."

It wasn't long before the pressure (that he hadn't noticed) on his eyes were gone and he could see. It was still slightly dark, but he could see several screens with a little girl, eyes and hair shadowed in the darkness, sitting in front of them on a spiny chair.

"Welcome to Rapture. I guess you haven't had a warm welcome yet, have you?" she said. "Would you like to meet Mr. Bubbles?"

A small, gray cat then entered the room, his blue coller tags jingling as he walked. "Greetings," he introduced, sitting in front of the girl. Andropov and Jiro's eyes went wide. A talking cat? Impossible. But, then again: shadows coming to life, a city under the sea, little girls with big metal protecters...? A talking cat shouldn't have surprised them.

Andropov attempted to speak, but the cloth and dry mouth made his words muffled. The girl laughed, as if she was enjoying the fact the boys were having trouble communicating with her. "Do you know how long it's been since I had _this_ much power over you?" she laughed. "You always thought you could tell me what to do since you were older."

Andropov glared at Jiro, who was staring at a trance at the girl, eyes wider then before. Maybe he was still shocked about the talking cat.

"Oh, I could do whatever I want to you!" she giggled. And her smile turned dark. "Like this."

Something clicked and a bright flash engulfed Jiro, forcing him to scream in pain. Andropov watched in horror as Jiro was electrocuted. The light faded with Jiro's screams and his chin dropped to his chest.

The girl laughed and Andropov shot her a look she ignored. "This is so much fun, isn't it, Mr. Bubbles?"

"If you say so, Sister," he purred, licking his left paw.

Andropov cursed himself for shaking at such a noticable rate. The girl waved her hand and both gags were removed from invisible helpers. Jiro's head continued to hang.

"Who are you?" Andropov bearly whispered, dispite his quivering voice.

The girl laughed. "Ask him," she chuckled, pointing to Jiro. Andropov stared at him, looking for an answer. Jiro only looked at the girl.

"Why?" he choked, his voice low and rough. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why didn't you come find me?"

Andropov stared back at the girl, who leapt down from the chair. His eyes widened.

"Why, Jina?"


	13. Chapter 13: Kita's Elucidation

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

Some of you are probably wondering why Jina is in here. Well, this wans't supposed to be discovered till, like, Chapter 30, but I couldn't hold it any longer! The secret needed to be spilled!

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 13**

**Kita's Elucidation**

**"Why?"** Jiro questioned.

"Why?" Jina laughed. "Why? Maybe because you left me there. Maybe because you weren't there when mom and dad were killed. Maybe because you couldn't save us! Because you broke your promise..."

Andropov could hear Jiro whimper. "Why are you here? In Rapture?" Andropov said quickly.

One of Jina's eyebrows lifted, before it returned to a dominet look. "Mr. Bubbles will tell you," she answered in a sweet voice.

The gray cat meowed and approched Andropov, sitting at his tied ankles. "Sister Jina is who will show the Little Sisters that the Blue-Haired Angel is nothing. A nobody. And that they must rise to above their watery prison and attack the ones who brought us here."

"The ones that brought them are still here! You just need to find them!"

Jina scowled. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she hissed. Andropov blinked once before feeling a sort of burn surge through his entire body as if it were lit on fire. He screamed in pain until the agony subsided. "Of course I know. But I want the whole world to be shown how far behind the world is and how the Little Sisters and their Big Daddy's will make it all better."

Andropov shook his head visiously and leaned foreward a bit. "I thought you hated the Little Sisters."

"No, I simply hate that they won't listen to me," she growled. "They insist the Blue-Haired Angel would come and save them. They think _you_ are their coming hero." She began to pace the room. "I want to show them their coming hero is weak and useless. Their coming hero is nothing but a simple boy."

The closer she got, the more visible were the cracks of evil and black eyes. She shot Andropov a look that cause him to shiver. "Their coming hero...is never coming."

Andropov stared at her until two men, surprisingly not Splicers but followed the same facial appearence (cracks and black eyes) as Jina, grabbed him by either shoulder and began to drag him away. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

"Have fun," she smiled, waving innocently.

The doors closed on their own, leaving Jiro and Jina alone in the cold, silent dark. Jiro's head hung to his chest, tears streaming down his face. All those years he thought Jina was dead and she was really trapped under the sea in a twisted city.

"As for you brother," Jina taunted, raising her brother's chin so he would look into her eyes. He could see the evil in her eyes. But something shimmered here and there. Something he felt he had seen before. "I'm going to make you _suffer_ what I endure too long."

It was odd to hear that from a sweet, innocent, familier voice, yet painful; the way she said the word _suffer_ on her lips like it was most beautiful sound to her ears. "I will_ enjoy_ watching you _writhe_ in agony."

Jiro just stared blankly into her eyes, emotion drained from his eyes. Thoughts circled in his mind; rushing and rushing, blurring together. He figured it didn't matter; no matter what he thought, it wouldn't save him from what was coming next.

...

**On the opposing side of the building, Andropov sat in a corner of the tiny cell he was locked in.** He was bleeding a bit from the corner of his mouth from the earlier encounter from Steinman that he hadn't bothered to wipe away. He had fallen asleep, his wrists chained together in front of his body which had been connected to the wall to prevent any easy escape.

Water dripped from the ceiling onto his cheek, waking him up slowly. Andropov leaned up and rubbed his eyes. He yanked on the chains around his wrists and looked around. It was very dreary, moist, and dark. The mold in the corners between the walls and floor caused worse damage to his lungs.

He wasn't sure how long he and Jiro would last under the sea with mold and smoke in the air, Splicers and monsters chasing them, and Jiro's crazy sister and her talking cat getting their minions to dream up new torture devices to activate on him and Jiro for revenge for Jiro leaving Jine when their hometown was under attack by the same people who raised him to fight...

It didn't really occur to him how much they were on similar sides of the scales. Andropov was raised to fight to become the strongest, to take what he wanted, when he wanted. He chose his goal; to be the strongest of all. But, as he thought of it, his goal was influenced by his friend, Schnieder. Schnieder was his closest friend, like an older brother. Someone he could always turn to, always count on. But, now...

Jiro on the opposing side of the scale had grown up to be a smart, kind boy with the same goal which had been influenced by his sister, Jina, someone he had always wanted to protect. And, when his hometown was attacked, he changed. He was a different person. Then, after Nene was defeated, Jiro had become a different person.

Andropov slammed his wrists against the wall. This was _not_ good. He could hear Jiro's screams from the other side of the building. What were they putting him through?

"Shhh..." hushed a quiet voice. There was a small thudding and a low moan. Andropov leaned foreward as far as his chains would let him and tried to peek out the hole. He stumbled back as a flash of yellow nearly blinded him. There was a loud crunching noise and the door was ripped off it's hinges. "Thank you, Mr. Bubbles!"

Andropov cleared the dust from his face and looked at where the door could once be seen. There stood a small girl and a giant metal man. The Big Daddy moaned and walked away, ignoring the girl and the boy in the room. "I-it's you!" he cried.

"My name is Kita," she smiled. "I just wanted to repay you for earlier. Thank you."

She pulled a key from her apron and unlocked the chains around Andropov's wrists. "Hurry, Mr. Angel," she said. "Follow me. I'll take you to someplace safe."

Andropov followed Kita to a decorated hole in the wall from eariler. Kita climbed into it and motioned Andropov to do the same. She disappeared into the darkness.

The boy began down the hole, hearing Jiro's screams echo behind him. He closed his eyes, silently promising he would avenge Jiro after he saved him. He crawled for a little while until there was a sudden drop. He yelled in fear as he fell a couple meters and a sudden darkness overcame him.


	14. Chapter 14: Safehouse

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

**Before You Read**

*sigh* So. Much. To. Do. Haven't had time to WRITE! GAH!

Oh, well. Here is the 14th chapter!

**Chapter 14**

**Safehouse**

**He moaned.** Andropov's eyes opened to a blurred vision of light that seemed to surround him. As his vision focus, the light faded until it was a small circle in the center of his vision.

A light bulb.

He leaned up and felt his head, resting on his one elbow. He was laying on a soft matress in a small room with a sort of fireplace in the center of the room. Somehow, it felt familier, like he had been their before. The atmosphere was gentle and almost kind of kiddish.

He looked around and he spotted several little girls, sitting in a circle. A few were standing, some were sitting, and one sat in a wheelchair. He frowned. He knew how the little girl in the wheelchair felt. How he spent all his days unable to walk, unable to run. He recovered, but he was unsure if she would.

"Welcome, boy," a familier voice rang from another room. Andropov turned and glaced at a window where a woman was pacing back and forth. He knew her form and style of hair, how it was so unique, yet... familier.

"Brigid," he muttered. "You look after these girls, don't you?"

From the window, where only her shadow was visible, she nodded. A little girl behind was sleeping. They all looked alike. So alike. But they were human. They couldn't all possibly be sisters, could they? No, there was way too many children.

He looked back at the girls sitting in the circle. They stared at him, unsure of what to think. Some were angry, some were afraid. Others just stared at him, as if they wanted him to go away. And fast. Silently, Andropov agreed with him. He was angry, afraid, and wanted to go away, too. He had to save Jiro, and Atlas's family, and the rest of the Little Sisters. It was when he thought again, he thought it was too much responsiblity for him to take on.

Jiro's sister, Jina, was the whole problem. She had probably told the only healed sisters that he was not who they thought he was, and now they hated him. If this was before he met Kluke and Jiro and the others, he probably wouldn't've cared. But now, he was so used to being loved, the feeling of being hated and resented just didn't feel...right.

"I do take care of these girls," she said. "I have since the first Little Sister was ever created. It's my job. My responsibilty. I would hate to leave these girls in a place like this, because it is all my fault this is even happening."

Andropov paused his breath, before looking back at the window. "What do you mean _all your fault_?" he questioned, an annoyance at the edge of his voice. Confusion as well.

"I had a job here. And while I was working, I found a slug. A special slug. And with it, I created the first ever Little Sister."

The boy looked away, at the ground, deep in thought. He looked back at her. Brigid continued, "And then ADAM was created. Plasmids were created. Eve was created. Everything went out of balance. Rapture became an underwater nightmare, and everything was lost.

"She said that the Blue Haired Angel would come and put an end to it. She said that they would all be free one day, and they would be able to go back home. She said they would be saved. And then, she grew evil."

Andropov shook his head in confusion. "You're talking in riddles, Brigid. What are you talking about?"

Brigid sighed. "I'm sorry. I am making no sense." She paused for a minute, as if deciding what to say next. "It is not importent anyway. You have to save you're friend, before everything really _is_ lost. Without him, you cannot save the Little Sisters. He is more importent then you think."

Andropov began to wonder if Jina had something to do with Jiro. And if Jiro had something to do with the Little Sister's bedtime story. Before he could ask however, a door opened. "Hurry," Brigid ushered. "You must leave before the Splicer's find where we are."

Andropov hesitated, questions running through his head. He sighed in defeat and hurried out the exit, beginning to think Brigid was more then she said she was.

...

**Jiro's breath could be seen easily.** The air was brisk and moist. He tugged on the chains that held his wrists above his head in the freezer area. Blood seeped from many wounds on his body from the torture he was put through, a metallic flavor tasted on the tip of his tounge.

He lost his hoodie in the midst of the torment; ripped off his body by one of Jina's men to be whipped. Although one thing he hadn't lost was his senses. He knew where he was, what he was doing, and why he was there. He knew his name and everything about him, and he certainly felt if ever escaped from this place, he would have no trouble turning back to face Jina in a much more fair fight.

The only thing that hurt worse then the physical pain was the pain of betrayl by the younger sister he loved so much. He coudn't figure out why she hated him so much. Even when he coudn't protect her from the bullies, she still forgave him. What made it different this time?

_A lot,_ he thought to himself in disgust.

He shivered uncontrolably from the cold air of the freezer. No doubtably, they left him there to either bleed to death, die of starvation, or die of hypothermia.

Jiro couldn't help but wonder what happened to Andropov. Maybe they had gone off to torture him as well, just because he had been travelling with him. Or, by some stroke of luck, Andropov had manged to escape and was coming to rescue him. It wouldn't hurt to hope, would it?

He sighed, watching his breath appear and disappeared. He giggled. It was almost like his "Ghost Sense" was going off or something. He chuckled, It was a bad time to be thinking about childish cartoons, but ever since he caught Andropov watching the stupid thing (Jiro reluctently joined him), he couldn't help but think about it everytime he did something that reminded him off it.

If fact, if he was correct, it was the children who showed Andropov what Danny Phantom was, and Andropov had fallen under the same sort of spell Jiro did.

His mind began to recall some events that had lead them to discover something new, especially the Vita Chamber. Then, he remembered the look Andropov had given him several times. The look as if he were someone else. As if he wasn't who he really was.

What was Andropov seeing at those moments? Who did he remind Andropov so much of that it made Andropov stop and think? What was going on in that boy's head everytime he was afraid, everytime he was scared, sad, angry?

He shivered again, his vision beginning to double. "D-damn it..." he hissed, trying to focus his vision. It had gotten too cold for him to stay alive.

The last thought he could think as a darkness passed over was not what he had nearly expected. In fact, it wasn't even his voice:

_What are you doing? He needs you!_


	15. Chapter 15: Boy With The Caramel Eyes

**The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

**Note: Takes Place Before "Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu", or Second Season, but After First Season.**

Andropov and Jiro board a plane to Britain to meet Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Marumaro for a reunion for the first time in two years. But, as they notice the peek of a tower arising from the water, the plane crashes into the ocean. The duo find their way to the tower peek... then find themselves dragged into another adventure in the depths of the ocean, trapped in a twisted world under the sea: Rapture.

...

**Before You Read**

Sorry. I have so many stories, and this and "Rino's Origins" (still ticked off that I have been spelling his name wrong for a whole year) are the only stories that interest me, and "Rino's Origins" is going terribly and I had a huge writers block! I babble too much in it.

Anyways, I have no clue where this is going now. This is starting to end up like my YT series WND: Welcome to the New Dimension, which means that I might have to stop this story and restart it again.

And this character I'm adding is from "Wolf's Rain". Why? It's just to help keep the story going. Don't worry, he won't be in it long. Did I just say that? I just need him in here because I am having major Writer's Block and the story is pretty crappy.

On with the story!

...

**Chapter 15**

**The Boy With The Caramel Eyes**

**Andropov raced down the corridor.** He was shocked to see how many Splicer and Big Daddies were fighting each other. "You must rescue your friend and then find all the Little Sisters. Save them," Brigid called through the radio.

Andropov shook his head. "I hope you know I have to make a quick stop somewhere after I find Jiro," he whispered back, weaving around the battles. "Where _is_ Jiro, anyway?"

There was a silence on the other line. It kind of reminded him of the time Atlas had disappeared from the other line, too-_Oh, my gosh!_ Andropov screamed in his head. _I haven't talked to Atlas in forever!_

"Atlas?" he muttered through the radio, feeling a little foolish he had forgotten about the person who had saved his life a-plenty.

A voice murred through the radio, not really making much attempt to sound clear. "'Bout time ya talkin' to me, boy," Atlas slurred. "I though' ya fergotten 'bout me."

"Nah, not yet," Andropov replied. "I've just gotta get Mr. Incinerate Boy from his sister and we're off to save your family."

"You say that like it's something you do everyday."

Andropov chuckled. "Well, I've said weirder," he chuckled. He could hear Atlas respond with a laugh. "So, any idea where my enemy-who-wants-to-kill-me's brother is?"

Atlas didn't say anything, but Andropov assumed that he shrugged with annoyance and confusion. "The only thing I know is that the war has begun. The only way to stop this is through taking Rapture out of Ryan's hands and giving it to Fontain."

"Say what?" the Blue-Haired Angel choked. "That wasn't apart of the deal!"

"Well, it is now," Atlas barked. "If you wanna save all the Little Sisters _and_ yourselves, you'll do what I tell you. You have to give the power to Fontain. He'll let you and all the Little Sisters leave. You have to trust me."

Andropov hesitated for a moment. He hadn't been paying attention to where he had been turning and whether he was tired or not. He was too engrossed in the conversation to care.

...

**Jiro gasped in as **much air as he could. Warmth overcame his body and his eyes opened slowly. He pushed open the Vita Chamber doors and the stepped out. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

"Watch it!" he hissed getting to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked at whom had pushed him over. He wasn't surprised to see Andropov copying his actions. "Geez. Could you, like, not run around without me?"

Andropov looked at Jiro and his eyes opened wide. "First of all," he began, looking freaked out and ticked off at the same time, like he was talking to a Ghost that had just played an annoying trick for the fiftyth time and he just found out it was a Ghost doing it. "we have a lot of work to be done. Second of all, it doesn't matter if we get seperated. This place is too small."

"Agreed," Jiro muttered. "So, what's going on? You said something about work."

"Oh. Yeah. See, Brigid wants us to save all the Little Sister, Atlas wants us to save his family and give power of Rapture to Fontaine, and _we_ still have to find out how to get outta here."

"Yeah, something like that," Jiro said. "Coulda figured we'd have more stuff to do."

It wasn't long before the boys set off to wherever they were going. If they were honest with themselves, they both knew they were lost.

...

**"I'm tired! I'm hungry!** I'm thristy!"

"Andropov, stop whinning," Jiro snapped.

Andropov glared back. "That's not me, you moron."

"Well, I don't see anyone else around here. Do you?"

Andropov sighed and looked over Jiro's shoulder just to see if, by chance, there was someone else in the corridor with them. To his surprise, there really was. "Yep," he said. "In fact, I do see someone else here."

Jiro whipped around and followed Andropov's gaze. There was a little boy, perhaps a year or two young then them, kicking a pop can down the hall, muttering and mumbling about how stupid the place was and "never wished to be seperated from his pack".

The duo looked at each other before Andropov called down to the boy, "Hey, whatcha doin' here?"

"What are you doing?" hissed two voices from the radio at once, both Brigid and Atlas. Andropov and Jiro flinched at how the two were so...connected. "They could be a Splicer!"

The boy turned around, caramel eyes flashing with excitment when he saw the two boys. "Humans!" he gasped with delight and ran to them. Jiro and Andropov were so confused by both what the boy said and the odd eye color. Who had caramel eyes anymore? This was the 15th Centery, people! (_Author's Note:_ Yes, I don't think Blue Dragon did take place in the 15th Centery, but I'm just guessing, okay?)

The boy wrapped his arms around Andropov's waist and laughed. Andropov stepped back and started demanding that the boy would release him now. Jiro was too busy laughing his butt off to realize he was next in the boy's attack. The boy released Andropov and stuck to Jiro like a magnet.

It was Andropov's turn to laugh. "I don't think he's a Splicer," he chuckled into the radio. There were two sighs in unison.

"Hi," said the boy when he let go of Jiro. "I'm Toboe."

Toboe tilted his head sideways and smiled innocently. The boy was covered in dirt and a bit of blood but that seemed to have been the end of it all. Andorpov ruffled Toboe's bright red hair and smiled. "Andropov," he said. "He's Jiro."

"Hey."

Toboe straightened up a bit. "It's nice to meet you. Good to see there are some good human's in here after all."

Andropov rolled his eyes while it was Jiro who spoke up. "Dude. We're the only humans here. Those things attacking you weren't humans. They were Splicers."

"Splicers?"

After an hour of explaining, Toboe seemed to grasp the concept, except for one question. "What's your names again?"

...

**"I'm hungry! I'm tired!"** Toboe's complaints were starting to get to Jiro and Andropov. They never spoke up, however, because they were, too. "Guys!"

"Alright!" Jiro snapped, finally breaking. "Let's rest and have...whatever meal it is now."

Toboe cheered and fell to his back right where he was standing, exhausted. Andropov reached into his backpack (which happened to be lying around when he was running whichever direction, looking for Jiro) and pulled out a bag of chips, a couple granola bars, and three cans of coke. "Here," he said, tossing a granola bar and a can of coke to Toboe, who eagerly opened the pakages and wolfed it all down.

Andropov rolled his eyes and munch on a chip. "We're sharing the chips," he muttered. "Last bag."

There was a familier weird laugh and Jiro screamed. "It's back!" he yelped and jumped behind Andropov, who's face was priceless with fear that Jiro had actually screamed. Toboe broke out into laughter and pointed at the two boys.

"It's a Circus of Values Vending Machine!" he chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

But there was plenty to worry about when Toboe approched the machine and tore the side off with just his teeth. Andropov and Jiro next-to-fainted on the spot.

**After Notes**

I don't know if it's in the 15th Centery, I don't even know if Toboe is gonna stay or go. Or is he even there at all? Ha ha! I don't know! Anyways, sorry for the super long update. I've been sick, making AMV's, having Writer's Block, starting and finishing other Fanfictions, worrying about school, and a ton of other things.

Have a good day.

Bye.

Why are you still here?

I SAID GO!

I don't know what the next update it.

JIRO: Or do you?

ME: AHH! Great. I'm starting to have the diologe thing happen...

ANDRO: R&R!

ME: Shut up.


End file.
